Primera Cita
by ChrisBooth26637
Summary: Una chica nueva en las citas, tiene una discusión con su padre sobre este tema... ¿qué hija no la tiene con su padre?
1. El comienzo

Y sé que tal vez se aburran de mis lecturas pero Moni me obligo, dijo que sino quería publicar más estaba bien pero, tenia que publicar esta… Espero que les guste…

Fui al banco a revisar mi cuenta, resultando que no tengo una así que no soy dueña de Bones ni de sus personajes…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Entonces no me hubieras enseñado!- le respondí a mi padre.

Corrí a mi cuarto y me quede allí hasta muy altas horas de la noche… pero para que entiendan esto fue lo que paso….

Hace aproximadamente dos horas…..

-¿En serio?, ¡por fin te lo pidió!- dijo mi mejor amiga casi mi hermana.

-Lo se, estoy tan emocionada- le conteste.

-Bueno en ese caso, ¡vámonos de compras!, porque ni si quiera pienses que te iras con alguno de tus vestidos a la cita, querida- me dijo muy seriamente.

-¡Mis vestidos son lindos!, algunos de ellos me los compro tu mamá, además no es una cita es solo una cena-.

-Lo se pero, ella no los compro pensando en una ocasión especial como esta, y ¡por supuesto que es una cita!, ponle el nombre que quieras cariño pero es una cita-.

-Esta bien- me rendí ante ella.

-Así me gusta, ahora trae tus cosas y vámonos que nos queda muy poco tiempo-.

-¡Faltan dos horas!, tenemos tiempo de sobra-.

-¿Tiempo de sobra?, se ve que es tu primera cita, no, no, no, no ya vámonos-.

-Ok pero no me empujes, yo puedo caminar-.

Ambas fuimos con mi tía, ella parecía más que feliz con la notica le dijo algo a su hija y ambas sonrieron, lo cual me dio mucho miedo, pero más queda preocupación.

Llegamos al centro comercial y ahí comenzó mi primer viacrucis del día….

-Haber pruébate estos- me dio como 10 vestidos todos tenían algo en común.

-¿Estas loca?, estos vestidos me quedarán más arriba de la rodilla y el escote es muy grande- le dije con reprocho.

- Ese el objetivo, si quieres tener otra cita con él y aun mejor que sea tu novio, tienes que seducirlo cariño- me dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué?, ¿te volviste loca?, yo no quiero seducirlo ni nada de eso, ¡yo solo voy a ir a cenar con él como amigos!, yo escogeré lo que me voy a poner y me pondré este- le dije mostrándole el vestido que había elegido antes de que ella llegara.

-Esta bien, perdón cariño- me dijo con tristeza- claro es tu cita…..es lindo pruébatelo- termino y se fue a la sala de espera.

Cuando la vi dirigirse para allá, me sentí culpable por haberle dicho todo lo anterior. Di media vuelta, entre en un probador, me coloqué el vestido.

Salí hacia la sala de espera, cuando ella me vio abrió los ojos como nunca la había visto.

-Guao, cariño…. te vez muy bien- me dijo con la boca abierta.

-¿En serio?, con unos zapatos negros quedará bien ¿no?- le pregunte.

-Si, tuviste razón, este vestido se te ve mejor que cualquiera de los que te traje- parándose del sofá y caminando hacia mí -y concuerdo contigo unos zapatos con un poco de tacón de color negro se vera fantástico- mirándome y sonriéndome.

-Bien, entonces iré a cambiarme y pagar el vestido, luego vamos a la zapatería para elegir un par, ¿sale?-

-Si, si anda ve-.

Fui al vestidor y me cambie, salí hacia la caja encontrándome con que ella ya estaba ahí esperándome, pagamos y salimos en busca de un par perfecto de zapatos. Llegamos a una tienda poco concurrida, encontrando allí los zapatos ideales para el vestido.

-¿Qué opinas?-.

-Me fascinan, cariño son perfectos, pueden combinar con todo, si hay que comprar esos-

Nuevamente nos dirigimos a la caja, pagamos y salimos rumbo a mi casa. Tomamos un taxi y en menos de 5 minutos ya estábamos ahí.

-¿Lo ves?, haber dime ¿qué hora es?- diciéndome con una mano en la cintura.

-Las 6:15, lo reconozco es un poco tarde, me voy a bañar ¿puedes ordenar todo para salir solo a vestirme?-

-Claro que si, ahora ya ve-.

Cuando salí de la ducha encontré acomodado el vestido en mi cama perfectamente acomodado y los zapatos debajo de él. Me vestí rápidamente ya eran las 6:25, aun faltándome la joyería y el peinado.

-Listo ya estoy, ¿luce bien?- girando sobre mi misma.

-Guao, si que elegiste bien cariño, ahora la joyería y el peinado mmmmm….-.

-¿Qué piensas que debo ponerme?-.

-El dije que te dio tu papá de cumpleaños ese te queda perfecto con el vestido y los zapatos, la pulsera que te di y los aretes de tu mamá-.

-Bien ya esta eso, pero, ¿y el peinado?-.

-Mmmmm creo que un semi-recogido estará bien, con la peineta de tu hermano-.

-Bien a eso voy-.

Corrí a mi cuarto, me acerque a mi tocador y abrí mi joyero, me coloque el collar de mi padre, la pulsera de ella y los aretes de mi mamá. Recogí mi cabello y lo atoré con la peineta que me dio mi hermano en navidad, me miré al espejo y supe que no había podido lograr nada de eso sin mi amiga. Regrese a la sala cuando ya eran las 6:45.

-¡Lista ya estoy!, solo me falta el bolso-.

-Muy bien cariño, te ves maravillosa, aquí esta el bolso y abrigo- entregándomelos -el taxi ya esta afuera esperándote-.

-Bien nos vemos mañana, te marco en cuanto llegue al restaurante y cuando llegue aquí- la abrasé y le dije – ¡gracias, sin ti no lo hubiera logrado jamás!-.

-Oh cariño no digas eso por supuesto que si lo hubieras logrado, ahora ya vete y diviértete- despidiéndose de mi en la puerta- yo me voy en 5 minutos, yo también te quiero-.

-Claro quédate todo lo que quieras-la tome de las manos y dije- ¡gracias Katherine eres mi mejor amiga y sabes que te quiero como mi hermana!-.

-Oh Christine tu también eres mi mejor amiga y yo si te considero como mi hermana porque no tengo una a comparación de ti- dijo riendo.

-Jajaja lo se pero Ruth aun esta chica, no me mal entiendas yo la amo pero tiene 11 aun, en fin deséame suerte me voy-.

-Suerte Chris, cuídate mucho adiós-.

-Adiós-. Y salí por la puerta sin pensar que mi segundo viacrucis acababa de empezar….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bien espero sus comentarios…

¿Qué habrá pasado?...


	2. Tan claro como el agua

Moni dice: "Lo ves continua esta historia, no saben lo que pasa después" Jajaja disculpen a mi musa esta loca cuando no come… en fin este capitulo es para todas mis amigas y amigos que me da un review por lo menos para decir "ya no escribas más"….

Mi mamá se enoja cuando veo Bones ahora imagínense si fuera dueña… que suerte tienen Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichs…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Al restaurante "Nolita's" en la calle K por favor- le dije al chofer.

-En seguida señorita- contestándome muy amablemente.

Antes de subirme sentía a alguien observándome, no tome importancia de seguro sería Kathy mirándome desde la ventana para asegurarse que me subí al taxi.

Observaba el paisaje de noche en DC, era absolutamente hermoso… según me cuenta mi tía, se ven las verdaderas luces de la ciudad cuando prestamos atención y si que tenía razón, de hecho ella tenía razón en muchas cosas.

Llegamos al restaurante era muy lindo más que hace 10 años según mi tía, cuando pague le taxi y salí volví a sentir lo mismo que antes de subir. Volteé para los lados pero no vi nada, le reste importancia y entré. En cuanto estuve adentro pude ver al chico por el que estaba esa noche allí y no cenando con mi familia. Me hizo una señal con la mano para que me acercara.

-¡Hola Christine!- me saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Hola!, te ves muy bien esta noche- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Bueno gracias pero la hermosa eres tu… - tomo mi mano y me hizo girar –guao te ves completamente guapísima, el azul definidamente es tu color-.

-Gracias, favor que me haces al decirlo- le dije de frente.

-De nada, por favor siéntate- separando la silla de la mesa.

-Gracias- le dije y él se sentó en el otro lado.

-¿Quieren ordenar?- nos dijo el mesero que se acercó con las cartas y nos las entregó-.

-Si gracias- contesto él y luego me miro –tomate la libertad de pedir lo que quieras por favor-.

-Te lo agradezco- le dije, miré la carta y volteé hacia el mesero de nombre Carl por su etiqueta –para mí por favor una ensalada con pollo-.

-Muy bien señorita, ¿y usted joven?-.

-Para mí un filete con ensalada gracias- le dijo bajando la carta.

-Excelente ¿que desean tomar?- nos miro a los dos.

-Una limonada esta bien para mí, muchas gracias- conteste al mismo tiempo que entregaba la carta.

-Yo igual que ella, gracias- dijo él haciendo la misma rutina que yo anteriormente.

-Muy bien, ahora les traigo sus platillos, con su permiso- dijo retirándose Carl.

-¡Propio!- contestamos a la vez.

-Bien Chris ¿te gusta el sitio?- con una sonrisa.

-¡Si! es muy hermoso, gracias por la invitación- correspondiéndole con el mismo gesto.

-No es nada, es un placer que hayas aceptado mi oferta-.

-El placer es mío Matthew- contesté cuando Carl volvía con nuestros pedidos.

-Bien, aquí tiene su ensalada de pollo señorita y su filete con ensalada joven- entregando a cada uno el platillo –y sus limonadas, si desean algo más avísenme, con su permiso-.

-¡Gracias y propio!- dijo Matt.

-¡Muchas gracias, pase!- termine yo.

Ambos comenzamos a degustar nuestros platillos, de verdad que la comida era exquisita… mi tía Ange me había dicho de aquel lugar y la comida. Pero creí en ese momento que no había sido muy detallada con lo buena que era.

-Es deliciosa ¿verdad?- me miro.

-¡Oh claro que si! una verdadera delicia- conteste con una mirada de asombro provocando en él una sonrisa.

-Y dime… - continúe yo – ¿qué te gusta más disfrutar de una rica cena acompañado o un partido de baloncesto?-.

-Mmmmm ¡que difícil decisión eh!- me reí ante tal contestación y él fingió pensar en la respuesta.

-¡Anda contesta!- le dije a la vez que sentía algo…

-Mmmmm creo que definitivamente la cena, aunque el partido… y más si es de Basquetbol…-.

No es cuche más de eso, cada vez me sentía más rara….

-Christine….- escuchaba pero yo seguía inmersa en lo que sentía… -¿Christine?- volví a escuchar mi nombre pero por mi educación en esa área me hacia pensar y observar más a mi alrededor….

-¡Christine!- escuché con más fuerza; esta vez volteé hacia Matt – ¿estas bien? ¿te pasa algo?- me dijo con cara de preocupación.

-Si perdón es que….- y cuando iba a responder lo vi… y ahí lo supe todo, el porque me sentía así.

-Si dime- contestó él mirándome con miedo.

-Sabes que… ah- baje la cabeza-discúlpame por lo que va a pasar- le dije.

-¿Cómo que por lo que va a pasar? ¿de qué hablas Christine?- me respondió cuando me levantaba - ¿a dónde vas?-.

-Lo lamento Matt, quedamos para otra noche- le dije caminando hacia una mesa cerca de la puerta, con todos los clientes observándome –otra en la que…. no me espíen- dije cuando ya estaba cerca de la mesa marcada con el número 1.

-¿Sabes qué Hank? ¡no eres bueno para esconderte ni tu Zack!- les dije gritando a los chicos de la mesa-.

-¿Quiénes son?- me pregunto Matt viéndome igual que todos en el restaurante.

-Mis hermanos… - contesté con reprocho, mire a Matt y le dije – lo siento Matt nos vemos luego, lamento todo el espectáculo, por favor continúen con sus comidas –dirigiéndome a las personas que estaban ahí con una gran vergüenza.

-Claro Chris…-.

Fue lo último de Matt que escuché, salí del restaurante llena de vergüenza y queriendo llorar. Escuche como se abría la puerta.

-¡Christine!, ¿me puedes explicar qué…?- dijo Hank.

-¡No! ¡yo no tengo nada que explicarte!- gritándole enojada y llorando ya -¡tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer o decir! ¡no tenias ningún derecho de avergonzarme frente a todas esas personas! –le reclame y me acerque a él -¡dime quién te mandó! ¿eh?-.

-Vinimos solos Chris- contesto Zack por detrás.

-¡Son igual de malos para mentir que mamá!... oh ya- les dije aplaudiendo y tomándome la cabeza, por fin dándome cuenta- ¡que tonta eres Christine! ¿¡quién más mandaría a tus hermanos a espiarte…!-.

-Christine espera….- me dijo Hank con temor.

-¡Nada de Christine espera! ¡me voy!- les dije a ambos a la vez que paraba un taxi.

-¡No Christine espera!- saltó Hank sobre el taxi.

Pero ya era tarde, no podía creerlo… no un momento si podía creerlo, ¿quien más sino él? No podía entender porque no confiaba en mí… porque mandó a mis hermanos…

El taxi paro en mi casa, pague y salí. Permanecí parada fuera un momento… observando aquella casa con las luces encendidas aún… entonces supe que todas las respuestas las iba a tener esa noche o me dejaba de llamar Christine Ángela Booth…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Guao, ¿que pasará?... ni se imaginan…

PD: Según mi mente retorcida Booth y Brennan tuvieron cuatro hijos (yo si aproveche Jajaja) Christine, Hank y Zack (cuates; que malo para Brennan pero para mí bien) y Ruth la pequeña, cada uno con 16, 14 y 11 años respectivamente.

Por favor un comentario: D

Nos leemos pronto….


	3. Ya nunca

Y aquí esta el capítulo más bueno según Moni "Guao pobre de ella" Jajaja; esta historia esta dedicada a todos los que escriben un Review gracias: YessiEv, B-BSILENTSURRENDER, Susan, AngelaBones, Monse, Constanza Frias y Liliibeth en fin aquí esta el siguiente capítulo de esta historia…

Mi hermana se desespera cuando leo Fanfic's o veo otro capítulo que no sea el "Bebé en la rama" por eso no soy dueña de Bones tristemente… que suerte Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichs.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caminé por todo el pasillo de asfalto que tenia la casa para llegar al portal, mientras me dirigía sabía lo que me esperaba detrás de esa puerta... Cuando escuche algo detrás un par de voces y sabía perfectamente a quienes pertenecían; llegue a la puerta y gire el pomo…

-¿Por qué estas tan nervioso Booth?- escuche a mi madre decir antes de fijar la mirada en mí, aparentemente acababa de llegar también.

-Christine cariño, ¿qué te paso? ¿por qué tienes los ojos rojos?- me preguntó mi mamá.

Cuando yo iba a responder Hank y Zack llegaron detrás de mí, lo que causo más duda en mi madre.

-¿Por qué no les preguntas a ellos? Estoy segura que te podrán dar más detalles que yo- dirigiendo mi mirada a mi padre y señalando con la mano a Hank y Zack.

Ella volteó hacia atrás y mi padre mantenía los brazos cruzados -¿qué pasa eh Booth? –él no respondió, regresó mirando detrás de mí –y a ustedes también les tengo que repetir la pregunta -.

En ese momento escuchamos una voz bajando por las escaleras.

-Mamá ¿quieres de chocolate o...?- miro la expresión de todos, después se dirigió a mí –Chris ¿qué haces aquí? No ibas a salir a cenar esta noche -.

-¿Cenar?, haber un momento –dijo la doctora –me van a decir lo que esta pasando ahora mismo o a menos que quieran que…- no termino porque mi padre hablo.

-Lo que pasa, es que Christine fue a cenar con un chico desconocido vestida así- dijo señalando mi vestido. Yo solo podía tener más coraje ante él.

-Y ¿qué tiene de malo eso? Porque yo no…-.

-El problema mamá es que aquí mi padre, mandó a Hank y Zack a espiarme en el restaurante, ya ahí avergonzarme con todos los clientes en el lugar y como si no fuera suficiente ahora dice que me veo mal con esta ropa y perdóname mamá pero no logro entender como es que..-ya había perdido el juicio y me acercaba a mi padre- ¡no confía en mí, como no puede dejar que su hija salga una noche a cenar con un amigo, como puede mandar a mis hermanos a espiarme, como a ellos les da permiso de salir a cenar con sus amigos y yo no! ¿Por qué es eh? Porque ellos son hombres y yo no o porque dice "vestida de esa manera" como si fuera un vestido cortísimo y con un escote más grande que la portería de un partido de soccer!, perdóname pero no lo entender ¿porque eh?- le dije con una voz más fuerte y llorando.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres saber por qué?- dijo gritandome- ¡Es simple por que me preocupo por ti, porque eres mi hija, porque eres una niña, por que eres una mu….!-.

-¿Una qué? –le dije de frente- ¡anda dilo papá! ¡dilo! ¡Termina esa oración!- esta vez ya gritando.

-¡Di que es porque soy una mujer! ¡Anda dilo! ¡Así como tuviste el valor para mandar a mis hermanos a espiarme, así como me dijiste de mi forma de vestir, dímelo!- llorando con todas mis fuerzas-.

-¡No lo diré porque eso no es lo que iba a decir!- contestando con el mismo tono.

-¿Ah no? ¡Pero miren aquí tenemos al padre que hasta hace 5 minutos no había dicho una sola mentira a sus hijos! –le grite.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó mi madre -¡ya basta! ¿Cómo pudiste Booth?-.

-¡Ahora yo tuve la culpa!- dijo rodando los ojos alejando la vista de mi madre.

-¡Claro que la tienes! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que los chicos si pueden salir a cenar, comer o lo que sea pero ni Christine y Ruth pueden hacerlo? y ¿por qué según tú? ¡Porque son mujeres! –gritando y llorando ya mi madre -¡Te lo juro Booth jamás pensé en mi vida que dirías eso!-.

El solo miraba llorar a mi madre y yo hacia lo mismo, hace ya rato que no escuchaba ni a Hank, Zack o Ruth volví mi cabeza y los vi exactamente donde estaban desde el inicio de la pelea.

-Huesos ah…-dijo a mi madre ella solo agacho más la cabeza –no quiero pelear contigo por algo que no dije…-ahí mi madre volvió a llorar aún más fuerte.

Él se acercó a ella pero retrocedió levantando una mano en señal que se detuviera, fue cuando después de tanto grito, mi padre miro a los otros dos hombres presentes.

-Me pueden decir… - se acercó a ellos- ¿cómo es que su hermana supo que la seguían?- terminó cruzando los brazos. Cuando Hank estaba por contestar yo hable…

-Porque tú me enseñaste –dije entonces pude sentir que él se volvió hacia mí y yo lo mire a los ojos de nuevo –Tu me enseñaste… nos enseñaste a todos… -baje la cabeza y volví llorar pero lo miré de nuevo –nos enseñaste a reconocer a sentir cuando eres observado por alguien, aun si es la mínima mirada-.

-Creo que les enseñe muy pronto, y más a ti aún no estas lista… aún eres una niña que no sabe nada del mundo –ahí sentí como si me hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón, no podía creer que mi padre me dijera todo eso –una simple niña… -terminó.

Y ahí ya no pude más, todo lo que siempre pensé de mi padre… el hombre más respetuoso con todos aún sin conocerle, el hombre que profanaba el respeto hacia una mujer, el hombre que me contaba cuentos todas noches, el hombre que me llevaba la parque cada viernes terminando la escuela, el hombre que me dio la vida me había decepcionado como nunca nadie en mi corta vida lo había hecho…

Una lagrima salió por mi rostro, sentí su recorrido hasta que terminó en mi barbilla, esa que mi madre decía había heredado de él… el hombre que tenía delante de mí ya no era mi padre… para el mundo lo sería pero para mí ya nunca….

-¡Entonces no me hubieras enseñado!- le respondí a mi padre.

Corrí a mi cuarto y me quede allí hasta muy altas horas de la noche…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y aquí comenzó todo chicas y chicos el siguiente capítulo comienza con el tiempo real…

A decir verdad mi musa y yo lloramos en este cap, con mi madre mirándonos…

Hasta pronto, espero que les haya gustado…

Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Atando cabos

Bien una chicas dijeron que Booth no era el que describí en el anterior capitulo a ellas les digo esperen... aún falta más de la historia y ahí se sabrá que quiso decir Booth con "Mu...". Gracias a todos los por los reviews, me quedo sorprendida de la cantidad son tan solo 3 capítulos; el final de temporada ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina….

Sin más preámbulos aquí esta el siguiente capítulo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado, desde que subí aquí…. Ya no escucho nada creo que después de llorar me quede dormida; me miro y estoy vestida como llegue pero cobijada debajo de las sábanas…

-Bueno al menos ya despertaste- escuche.

-¿Ruth?-.

-¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Soy el fantasma de la navidad del presente en mayo-.

-No estoy para chistes Ruth- conteste enojada.

-¡No que va! ¡Si nadie en esta casa lo esta ahora!-con ironía.

-Lo lamento-con tristeza.

-No importa, y bueno ahora que ya estas mejor; debes de saber los nuevos acontecimientos- diciendo seriamente.

-¿Cuáles acontecimientos?-le dije sorprendida.

-Bueno… ah…- suspiro ella y eso era mala señal en mi hermana – mamá esta ahora dormida pero en la habitación para invitados, creo no dejo de llorar desde hace como 1 hora; Hank y Zack esta en la cocina como muertos vivientes desde que termino el 12avo round y papá… bueno él –hizo una pausa-.

-¿Él qué?- pregunte.

-Bueno, después de que tu corriste como en la películas que les gustan ver a Kathy y tía Ange- soltó una risa en ese momento y yo igual –mamá se fue a su despacho, llorando debo aclarar mientras que Hank y Zack voltearon a ver a papá y luego paso lo de siempre- terminó con mucho énfasis.

-¿Qué es lo de siempre?- pregunté.

-Ya sabes… así como tu y yo, mamá, tía Ange y Cam o Kathy, Amy y Sam nos vemos y ya sabemos de que hablan, así ellos los miro, asintieron y se fueron a la cocina –moviendo las manos – él tomo la chaqueta y salió, y de eso hace como dos horas- pensé que había terminado pero no –y yo como loca sin entender nada parad en las escaleras, o sea no entiendo ya nada- esta vez poniendo fin.

-Y ¿no ha vuelto en estas dos horas? ¿es mucho no crees? Digo cuando pasa algo con mamá se va al parque oh algo así pero vuelve en media hora- dije preocupada a pesar de todo lo acontecido, me arrepentía de lo que había pensado, mi padre me ama y si lo hizo fue por que me quiere. Yo fui la que exagere todo, pero si tengo un poco de razón en todo el enrollo.

-¡Nop!- dijo ella moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro –y si es mucho pero tal vez necesitaba pensar en todo lo que pasó- me dijo, después hubo un silencio que se terminó con una cara de las Brennan-.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?- dije con duda.

-¿Cuál cara?-.

-La cara de mamá cuando ve un hueso y esta pensado, como dice papá se ven tus engranes girando- con una carcajada le dije.

-Jajaja, tiene razón-contestó con la misma expresión que yo después puso cara seria -estoy pensando algo pero….-.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunté mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama-.

-Solo tengo una duda –respondió y se volvió hacia mí - ¿Cómo se enteró papá de tu cita? Solo sabíamos tres personas Kathy, tía Ange y yo, no entiendo como supo- dijo muy seria.

-Es obvio que Hank y Zack le dijeron Ru- le dije como yo llamaba a mi hermanita y a la vez pesando en lo que acaba de decir.

-Pero entonces, ¿cómo se enteraron Hank y Zack? si ni yo ni Kathy dijimos nada a nadie, en ese caso la pregunta sería ¿cómo se enteraron Hank y Zack para poderle avisar a papá? –terminó.

Entonces supe que Ru tenía razón, ni Hank y mucho menos Zack pudieron haberse enterado por gracia divina. Tenía que haber otra persona que les hubiera comunicado, el problema era una pregunta ¿quién?

-Aún no tienes idea, ¿cierto?- dijo Ru con una cara de obviedad.

-No…- la mire y sonría igual que papá cuando tenías la respuesta delante de sus ojos- un momento…- respondí- tu sabes ¿quién es?- no podía creerlo.

-¡No! ¿Cómo crees?– dijo riéndose -¡¿yo saber quién fue? ¿Qué mejor amigo de los chicos fue el que les dijo que su hermana mayor tendría una cita, el lugar y la hora? ¡Nooo jamás sabría!– dijo sarcásticamente y con carcajadas.

Entonces yo abrí los ojos como platos -¡No! ¿Cómo se iba a enterar él que yo saldría ese día?- contesté muy segura de mi argumento.

-¿Cómo se enteraría? Mmmmm- tomándose de la barbilla- no lo se tal vez, ¡porque vive con dos de la mujeres que sabían! Chris por dios- alzando las manos.

-¡Bien! pero ¿quién de las dos? –dije seria- mira la chica no puede ser le hice jurar que no diría nada y la otra…-.

-¡Exacto! Yo no digo que se lo dijo directamente, pero pudo haberla escuchado, ya sabes como es ella- contestó con una sonrisa.

-¡Lo se! Y tienes razón; voy a matarlo te lo juro-.

-Jajaja ¡Lo se! Y eso no me lo perderé por nada del mundo jajaja- se levantó - ¿qué te parece si hacemos un interrogatorio hermana? –ofreciéndome su mano y sonriendo.

-¡Claro que si!- tomando su mano y sonriendo.

Bajamos rápido hacia la cocina y allí como dijo la más pequeña de los Booth estaban mis próximas presas. Me reí ante tal pensamiento, ambos estaban recargados comiendo macarrones con queso y a decir verdad no había nadie en la casa que no los comiera. Todos excepto mamá comíamos por lo menos 3 veces a la semana y en ciertas ocasiones hasta 6 a escondidas de la dueña de la casa. Coloque mis manos en los hombros del chico mayor, este dio un brinco y un pequeño grito provocando que Ru y yo comenzáramos a reír.

-¡Ha sido por el susto! –se defendió Hank.

-¡Claro, no tengo duda de eso!- contestó Ru.

-Y tú Zack, ¿en qué piensas?- lo mire.

-¿Yo? Nada –bajo la mirada –solo… bueno…- él volteó y me toma las manos.

-¿Qué?- le dije mientras me acariciaba con su pulgar.

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa…- me dijo de frente –yo debí confiar en ti… yo confío en ti; es decir, eres mi hermana… nuestra hermana… la mayor, tu confías en nosotros y yo te falle….- me decía con ya lágrimas en los ojos, los mismos de mi papá –yo… lo siento Chris… de verdad lo lamento mucho…-terminó y me abrazó.

-¡Oh Zack!- respondí con lágrimas respondiendo el abrazo de mi hermano pequeño – yo te quiero mucho Zack, te amo- lo separe de mi y le dije de frente –pase lo que pase tu eres mi hermanito, sé que ya no eres un niño pero eres pequeño para mi… estoy orgullosa de ti y… –ya no resistía las lágrimas- te disculpo Zack, me alegro que confíes en mí… yo confío en ti como en nadie más que yo no ame… te quiero hermano –lo volví a abrazar- y como dice papá el pasado es pasado…-.

-¡Yo también te quiero, te amo!- dijo él abrazando se más de mi. Nos separamos y tanto él como yo nos limpiamos las lágrimas y volteamos a donde estaban los demás; Ruth también lloraba y Hank estaba por hacerlo, él se acercó a mí y me abrazó, comenzando de nuevo ambos a llorar.

-Chris yo… -me decía mientras se ocultaba en mi cuello.

-Shhh ahora no Hank….- lo calle y me enterré en su cuello. No supe cuanto estuvimos así pero ya sentía mi cuello lleno de agua y corrían hasta mi tirante, y las mías en su playera.

-De verdad perdóname, fui un cabezota... un... un... un tonto hermano sobreprotector, pero si lo hice es porque me preocupo… te quiero muchísimo… te amo con todo mi ser sabes que daría la vida por ti… -diciéndome frente con sus manos en mi cara y llorando como solo cuando era pequeño- lo lamento… en verdad me siento muy mal, por lo que paso… -miro hacia abajo y susurro algo que logre captar –no debí avergonzarte en frente de todos… tu no te mereces eso; no estabas haciendo nada malo… lo lamento de verdad- termino.

-Sé que darías la vida por mí igual que yo daría la mía por ti y por cada uno de ustedes –voltee hacia Ruth y Zack –y por supuesto que disculpo… te quiero mucho, te amo pequeño diablito- le dije sonriendo y sacudiéndole el cabello.

-¡Ah que lindo es todo esto, abrazo de hermanos y hermanas!- dijo Ru agitando los brazos acercándonos a todos. Nos dimos el abrazo y separamos, era la hora.

-Bien ahora que todo esta claro- dije a todos – una pregunta chicos –termine con una sonrisa.

-Seguro- respondió el segundo.

-Anda dispara- contestó el primero copiando la frase de nuestro padre.

-Muy bien pues mi pregunta es la siguiente y –les dije levantando la mano muy seriamente – quiero que me contesten por favor entendido-.

-Claro, dinos ¿cuál es la duda?- dijo Hank.

-Bien seré clara y directa-.

-¿Cuándo no lo eres?- contestó Zack a lo que todos incluyéndome reímos.

-Ok esta es mi pregunta… ¿cómo se enteraron que yo tendría una cita esta noche?– ambos padecieron ante tal pregunta, abriendo ya la boca – y quiero la verdad… ¿quién fue?-.

Ambos chicos se miraron y dijeron a la vez….

-¡Michael!-.

Ruth me miro y dijo….

-Lamento decirlo hermana pero… ¡te lo dije!- terminando con una risa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y para las que preguntaron…. Michael si sale jajaja….

Buen final de temporada a todos, esperemos que no sea tan malo lo que pase….

Nos leemos pronto…

¡Saludos desde la capital de la fresa!...


	5. Planeando

Aquí esta el otro cap como se los prometí, si lo tarde pero he tenido dificultades. Actualizare mas seguido ahora ya que estoy de vacaciones. Gracias por sus comentarios, y los fieles seguidores que los hago esperar Jajaja…

El abogado de HH no me ha hablado para darme los derechos así que…. tristemente solo los demás personajes son míos…

* * *

Booth esta detrás de esa puerta blanca no sabía que pasaría después de entrar a ese cuarto.

-Toc, toc- Brennan escuchaba entre sueños un par de golpes –toc, toc… ¿Temperance puedo entrar?- ella se despertó, por un momento se preguntó el motivo por el que Booth le preguntara si podía entrar –Tempe ¿estas despierta? –después de eso recordó lo sucedido esa noche.

-Si Booth pasa- se levantó para sentarse en la cama.

-Hola- dijo preocupado.

-Hola- contestó sin levantar la mirada del piso.

Él padre de sus hijos se sentó en el filo de la cama junto a ella, pero aún con la cercanía la expresión en ella era la misma o al menos eso pensaba él.

-Temperance… tenemos que hablar- con un deje de seriedad.

-Si lo se… y por lo que se estas enojado- entre lágrimas concluyó.

-¿Enojado? No, no lo estoy, por…-.

-¡Claro que lo estas Booth! Solo me llamas Temperance para dos situaciones…- tomo una respiración rápida- cuando hablamos seriamente y cuando estas enojado conmigo- las lágrimas ya era dueñas de sus ojos.

-Tempe…- tomó sus manos –si en esas situaciones te nombró así… entonces porque no piensas que quiero hablar seriamente –alzó su barbilla, viendo los ojos que lo enamoraron –no me gusta verte llorar…- dándole una sonrisa calurosa.

-Lo se- correspondió el gesto.

-¿Estamos bien ahora?-.

-Si…-.

-Bien… ahora ¿podemos hablar?-.

Forzó la mirada hacia él –Si, pero quiero hacerte una pregunta antes que nada…-.

-De acuerdo, dime-.

-¿Por qué expresaste que el motivo que nuestra primogénita no pueda llegar a tener una relación social, sentimental y sexual con un macho era por que ella era una hembra?-.

Booth la miro asombrado durante toda la pregunta, a veces olvidaba con quien estaba casado y eso le causó una enorme sonrisa… ella nuca cambiaría.

-¿Por qué expresas un sentimiento y en 10 segundos otro?- preguntó con una mirada muy suya.

-Porque primero te refieres a nuestra hija como un hembra cuando ella es una señorita… -Brennan abrió la boca para responder pero él la detuvo -¡Si! Huesos ella no es una hembra en nuestra cultura ella es una mujer- recalcando concluyó.

-De acuerdo… y la segunda- con un toque de querer saberlo.

-La segunda es la más importante y la que no voy a permitir hasta que contraiga matrimonio, nuestra hija si puede tener una relación social y sentimental pero… -seriamente dijo- por nada, por nada del mundo sexual, absolutamente sexual ni en sueños-.

Brennan respondió ante este comentario con una carcajada.

-Si y aunque me respondas, eso no lo voy a permitir aunque me cuesta la vida Huesos- ella solo respondió aun más fuerte con su risa y se alegraba que la volviera a llamar por su apodo.

-Y la tercera… esa era de la que quería hablar… -su expresión era seria –no quiero que salga con alguien por que ella sea una mujer…-.

-Eso fue lo que dijiste Booth-.

-¡No!, Huesos no me dejaron terminar…- Brennan interrumpió de nuevo.

-Booth… tu expresaste y cito "porque tu eres una mujer"- movió la cabeza y la mano como él lo había hecho hace un par de horas, además de imitarlo con la voz.

Lo anterior provocó una sonrisa enorme en él –No, yo dije porque eres una mu… -haciendo una pausa- y no me dejaron terminar y ahora acaba de pasar lo mismo…-.

-Bueno si tu argumento es cierto, ¿cuál es tu expresión completa?-.

Booth la abrazó, amaba la forma en la que ella hablaba en momentos serios y divertidos, no importaba la situación ella era así y nunca quería que cambiara.

-Porque ella es una mujercita, una jovencita… mi niña y sé que ya tiene edad para tomar sus decisiones pero no quiero que la lastimen…- levantó su rostro- eso Huesos era lo que quería decir- Brennan derramaba una lágrima- ella es mi princesa… mi niña… no quiero que ella sufra… no quiero que le hagan daño… ella es joven…-.

-Booth… una vez me dijiste que no podemos evitar que una persona sufra por sus errores, por la forma en que tomó sus decisiones… -acarició su rostro- pero que podríamos estar allí para ayudarlos, brindarles nuestro hombro para llorar y que lo más importante era decirles que los queríamos… que todos cometemos errores pero que esos nos ayudaban ser mejores cada vez... cada día… y sabes tienes mucha razón –lo miro a los ojos- ellos tienen que tener sus errores pero no debemos solucionárselos… ellos serán capaces de resolverlos… solo estar ahí para ellos… y este es el momento Booth… el momento de darles nuestro hombro… tu hija te necesita –lo abrazó- nuestra hija nos necesita-.

Booth no podía estar más feliz con la mujer con la comenzó a compartir su vida desde hace 23 años como compañero, amigo y socios pero lo mejor de esos 23 fueron los últimos 16, desde ese día en que compartieron el amor, en el que concibieron a su hija fue el inicio de todo.

-Tienes razón, tengo que hablar con ella…- acariciando su espalda, sin pensar se fueron recostando hacia la cama. Pasaron diez minutos para que ambos volvieran a hablar…

-Booth…-.

-Mmmmm…-.

-¿Qué hora es?-.

-Las 4:30… es muy temprano… duerme-.

-Si lo se… pero no estoy cansada…-.

-Trata… duerme… te hace falta-.

-No tengo sueño… y…- se pausó.

-Y... ¿qué Huesos?- aun mirándola en la obscuridad podía ver que sus ojos gritaban algo.

-Lo que me hace falta eres tú Booth-.

Booth se enamoró más de la mujer que tenía en brazos, su sonrisa se amplió a la vez que la acercaba más a él. –Tú también me haces falta Huesos-.

Solo eso faltó para terminar con esa discusión y comenzar con el deleite de los besos que se daban el uno al otro.

-Me amas- dijo sin dejarlo de besar.

-¿Quieres... que te... lo... demuestre?-.

-No… si estas... cansado-.

-Jamás estaré... cansado... para esto-.

* * *

Era las 6:00 AM cuando el movimiento diario de la casa comenzó todos comenzábamos a tender las camas, ducharnos, cambiarnos para el último día de la semana antes de un bien merecido fin de semana, sobre todo por los acontecimientos del día anterior.

Ya estaba terminando de meter las cosas a mi mochila para bajar a desayunar por lo que se olía hoy tendríamos un desayuno delicioso, digno de mamá.

-Toc, toc puedo pasar- mi papá tocaba la puerta, sabía que tendría que hablar con él tarde o temprano y entre esas opciones mejor era escoger temprano.

-Si… pasa, esta abierto- me senté en la cama y él entró. Me miró pero no como normalmente me veía, su contemplación era como preocupada, angustiada o asustada por lo que pasaría o lo que diría. Sus pasos hacia mí eran lentos, como si en un momento yo me arrepintiera y le pediría que saliera del cuarto. Cuando llego frente de mí dirigí la mirada hacia abajo, no podía verlo, no después de lo sucedido anoche… lo que le dije fue muy fuerte, él es mi padre y si fuera por él yo ni siquiera existiría.

Se sentó en mi cama, mire el movimiento de sus manos y la inhalación fuerte que tomó… y ahí justo ahí ya no resistí. Me arroje sus brazos y sentí las lágrimas en mi ojos y a la vez cuando sus brazos me rodearon situándose en mi espalda mientras la otra en el cabello. Después solo escuchaba mis sollozos y las palabras de él.

-Shhh… ya princesa… shhh tranquila… no estoy molesto amor….- sin parar de mover sus manos.

-Per…dón… perdón papá… perdóname… por… por favor- me hundí más en su pecho.

-Shhh… no tienes que pedirme perdón ángel… yo soy él que te hizo el daño… tu no hiciste más que defenderte princesa-.

-Pero te grite papa… yo… me com… -todo esto me creo un nudo en la garganta- comporte como una niña mimada y ridícula que…-.

-Shhh… que no tenía que ser avergonzada por sus hermanos menores en un restaurante en una hora en la que todos cenan… yo no debí hacerlo princesa –hizo una pausa, me beso el cabello y levantándome el rostro… me miro como solo cuando me caía y el corría a levantarme –lo siento amor… de verdad lo siento, yo soy un tonto… si… pero un tonto hombre que ama a su pequeña, mhhh- reí cuando movió la cabeza y lo volví a abrazar – te amo ángel… eres uno de los tesoros de mi vida y si algo te llegara a pasar yo me muero amor…-.

-Lo se papá… yo también te amo- lo mire hacia arriba entonces me besó la frente –no tengo nada que perdonarte papá… por eso porque eres mi padre, solo hacias tu trabajo como mi papá –me separe de él –eres el primer hombre que amo en el mundo-.

-¿Primero, hay más hombres que amas?- me reí la forma en la que rostro se sorprendió pero relajado.

-Claro que si papá- lo mire con seriedad aunque por dentro me quería morir de risa.

-Oh… - ya no aguantaba, ahora entendía el enfado de mamá hacia él por no preguntar directamente y rápido –y… ¿Los conozco?... ¿Quiénes son?-.

-Mmmmm…. si los conoces… y buenos ellos son…- pero fui interrumpida por una discusión en el cuarto vecino.

_-Hank ¿dónde están mis libros de ciencias y matemáticas?-._

_-No te diré hasta que me digas tú donde esta mi cuaderno de historia-._

_-¡Hank! ¡Dame mis libros!-._

_-¡Primero dame tú mi libreta Zack!-._

_-¡Hank, Zack como no se entreguen sus cosas y se callen estarán castigados todo el mes me oyeron!-._

_-¡Si mamá!-._

-Ahí los tienes…- le dije sin contener ya la risa.

-Jaja… te amo mi estribo-.

-Jajaja hace mucho que no me llamabas así...-.

-Bueno creciste, así que solo te llamaré así cuando estemos solos- guiñándome.

-De acuerdo...Yo también te amo papá- termine con un abrazo.

-Chris cielo… oh perdón no quería interrumpir- dijo mi madre saliendo hacia el pasillo.

-No mamá no interrumpes nada, nosotros ya terminamos-.

-Bien entonces baja a desayunar, ya casi es hora de irse a la escuela-.

-Si ya voy- miré a mi papá.

-Anda ve a comer, no quiero que te desmayes a media clase- con una sonrisa me respondió, y supe que ya no había necesidad alguna de hablar más de anoche.

-Si yo tampoco quiero eso y menos en la clase del señor Colins- tomé mi mochila y baje por las escaleras hasta la cocina.

Todos estaban ya desayunando, mi olfato no se había equivocado cuando olió todo lo que estaba en la mesa; había tostadas, huevos, jugo de naranja, café, tarta de manzana y frutos rojos, cereal con leche, macarrones con queso, además en la esquina del mueble estaban los almuerzos de todos y cada uno en una bolsa de color.

-Buenos días- saludé.

-Buen día Chris- contestándome Ruth y sirviéndose más jugo de naranja.

-Buen… mmm... buenos días chica- me dijo Hank sin dejar de comer.

-Buen día hermana mayor- contestó Zack con un beso en mi mejilla.

-Podrías omitir lo de mayor sabias- lo mire como para matarlo con rayos laser.

-Si lo se pero eso me hace sentir más joven- con una sonrisa.

-Si tu te sientes joven imagínate yo hermano mayor…- rio Ruth.

-Jajaja buena Ru- chocando mi mano con la suya.

-Lo se-.

-Ja… ja muy gracioso- regresando a su cereal.

-Oye… y cambiando el tema de la edad… -reí ante eso – ¿como le dirás?- terminó con una sonrisa.

-Mmmmm no lo se Ru… he pensado en algo –volteé hacia los chicos –y ustedes me tienen que ayudar-.

-¿Nosotros?- dijeron a la vez.

-Si –contestamos nosotras.

-Por lo anoche, me lo deben-.

Se miraron y después de varios segundos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Esta bien… - Hank volvió a su comida.

-Bien, pero… -quitó el cereal de enfrente -¿quién es la presa?-.

-Michael Sttacato Vicent Hodgins- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Mhhm, pobre chico… si lo torturarás será mejor… mhhm que…-.

-¡Deja de comer y habla Zack!-.

-¡Perdón! Creí que este era el comedor...- miro el cuarto -¡No este es el comedor!-.

-Déjate de sarcasmo o tus peces harán glu, glu- lo amenacé y todos comenzaron a reírse incluidos mis papas que estaban entrando al cuarto.

-Muchacho, no sé que dijiste pero para que tu hermana te amenacé con hacer glu, glu a los peces es grave –Zack cambió su rostro al instante y hubo más risas –y se lo debes por lo de anoche-.

-Ya lo se… hare lo que digas pero no te metas con mis peces-.

-Y tú no me apuntes con una cuchara- arrebatándosela y metiéndola en el plato de cereal.

-Cariño solo no lo mates de eso me encargaré más tarde- me dijo mi papá.

-No te preocupes papá… no pienso matarlo –mire al vacío –solo jugar con él- y comencé a comer para preparar mi plan.

-Eres igual a tu madre ángel- con orgullo dijo.

-A mi no me involucres Booth- contestó seria.

-Como digas nena- le guiño y ella sonrió, ahí fue cuando todos los demás nos miramos y supimos que era algo dentro del dormitorio.

-Hoy será el peor día de Mike- sonrió Ruth.

-No Ru… hoy será el inicio del peor fin de semana-.

-Te adoro- sonrío, y dispuestos a terminar de comer.

* * *

Ok aquí tienen… esperen el siguiente cap :D

Debo aclarar que todos los demás capítulos se perdieron porque mi laptop hizo "BUM" y no tenía un respaldo de todos los documentos, así que díganme como continuar solo recuerdo el final Jajaja…

Por favor comenten…

Saludos y abrazos…


	6. ¿Celos?

Antes que nada me disculpo por no actualizar pronto, (lo que más me daba coraje de las autoras de aquí, era que tardaban mucho en actualizar, Jajaja, que ironía) en fin estamos ya a 3 días del estreno de la 8va temporada de Bones… y estoy con una sonrisa en la cara. Con sobre todo el Preview #5, dios mio, grite de la emoción cuando lo vi y la verdad ¿quién no?...

Hay una parte en francés, ya verán porque, la traducción esta encerrada en un paréntesis...

Bones no es mío, si lo fuera no hubiera tenido que esperar 5 meses…

* * *

Mientras terminábamos de desayunar, veían a mi cabeza millones de posibilidades para hacer de este fin de semana el peor para mí casi primo. Cuando alguien me dio un dato muy importante y un tanto negativo por mi parte, al no querer admitirlo…

-De acuerdo, vallan a cepillarse los dientes- nos dijo mamá.

-Los espero en la camioneta- nos grito papá.

Yo era la última en bajar, me despedí de mamá y tomé el almuerzo. En la puerta estaba esperándome Ruth mientras papá no dejaba de sonar el claxon.

-¡Ya voy!-.

-Ya pensaste en el plan- dijo Ruth.

-No, se me ocurren muchas cosas, pero aún no estoy segura- la mire estando a unos pasos de la camioneta -¿por qué… tú tienes una idea?-.

-Te cuento adentro- sonrió aún más, abriendo la puerta de detrás.

-¿Por qué las mujeres tardan tanto en baño?- dijo Hank a papá.

-No tengo idea- contestó el con una sonrisa burlona y volviéndose a nosotras.

Ambas rodeamos lo ojos y pensamos lo mismo "Hombres".

Los primeros segundos fueron de silencio, entre nosotras ya que los chicos no paraban de hablar sobre la práctica de basquetbol de la tarde, hasta que Ru volvió a hablar.

-J'avais pensé à quelque chose, mais pas si vous aimez l'idée _(yo__ ténia__ pensado algo__,__ pero__ no__ si te__ agrade__ la__ idea)- _cuando escuche a Ru hablando así sabia que ella solo quería que quedara entre nosotras dos, al menos por el momento.

-Chicas, ya les dije que no me gusta que hablan en otro idioma, es falta de respeto para los demás- nos dijo.

- Lo se papá, pero es importante y ustedes no pueden saber- contestó Ru –al menos por el momento-.

-¿Y por qué no podemos saber?- pregunto Zack.

-Porque no, aún no- concluyó con él y con todos con una mirada de mamá de "dejen de hacer preguntas, lo sabrán después". Todos los hombres del auto volvieron a su tema, sonreí ante lo que éramos capaces de hacer las mujeres de esta familia.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous que je n'aimais pas? _(¿por qué piensas que no me agradará?)- _pregunté.

-Eh bien parce que vous êtes tenace et n'a pas reconnu quoi que ce soit, alors... _(Bueno porque eres terca y no has admitido algo, así que...)_ –me dijo.

-Quoi? _(¿qué cosa?)_-.

-Le mieux est de se venger de lui et de tous les hommes sont... _(Lo mejor para vengarse de él y de todos los hombres es...)- _calló ahí.

- Quoi? _(¿qué?)_-.

- Envoyer jalousie... _(Darle celos)-_ terminó y me miro con preocupación al parecer ya sabía cual iba a ser mi expresión.

- Quoi? Donnez-lui jaloux...? _(¿qué darle celos?)_ –me sorprendí tanto que los chicos voltearon a vernos pero tan solo un segundo. No podía creer lo que Ru me decía, en todas esas millones de posibilidades que pensé… en ninguna estaba el darle celos, por una simple razón…

- Ces Ruth fou! Comment pensez-vous qu'il va me donner jaloux? _(__¡Estas loca Ruth! ¿Cómo crees que le voy a dar celos yo?) _– le decía - Haber me dire pourquoi il serait jaloux de moi avec quelqu'un d'autre? _(Haber dime, ¿por qué él tendría celos de verme con alguien más?)-._

- C'est la partie qui n'a pas admis... Comme... (Esa es la parte que no has admitido... te gusta...)- hizo una pausa y abrí la boca dispuesta a reprochar - Et non! ne commencez pas avec ce n'est pas vrai, parce qu'il est. Mais voici qu'il ressent la même chose pour vous... et je ne l'exigent pas en arrière à partir de ce que nous entendons tous sur ce... même maman... _(¡Y no! no empieces con que no es cierto, porque lo es. Pero importante aquí es que él siente lo mismo por ti... y tampoco me reclames de eso porque todas estamos de acuerdo en eso... incluso mamá...)-._

Me quede sorprendida ante tal contestación, que todas mis amigas pensaban que le gustaba a Michael y también mi madre. Aunque yo no quería admitirlo a medio mundo pero la verdad, lo que había dicho era cierto… me gustaba Michael, odiaba en eso a mi tía por destinarme a él desde antes que naciera…

- Ces mauvais Ru, Michael est juste mon ami bien vous pensez que cela ne signifie pas que je l'aime... _(Estas equivocada Ru, Michael es solo mi amigo además que ustedes piensen eso no significa que yo le guste a él...) _–le dije mirando a hacia otro lado sin que ella se diera cuenta.

- Tout d'abord, ne jamais dire cette phrase _(Primero, no vuelvas a decir esa frase)_ -.

- Lequel? et pourquoi? _(¿Cual? y ¿Por qué?)_ – le dije con mucha duda.

- Celle de "juste amis", cette phrase de cette putain dans cette famille _(La de "solo somos amigos", esa frase esta maldita en esta familia)_ –me reíante lo ante lo que dijo- Oui, et ne riez pas, c'est sérieux, mes parents a fallu huit ans pour eux d'être ensemble jour et nuit parce qu'ils ont dit cette phrase, alors je vous recommande de ne pas l'utiliser... _(Si, y no te rias que es serio, mis papas tardaron 8 años para que estuvieran juntos porque noche y día decían esa frase, asi que te recomiendo que no la digas...)_- terminó muy seria.

- Eh bien, ne soyez pas en colère, je ne dirai pas cette phrase... et à l'autre... ahh je vais... (_Bien, no te enojes no volveré a decir esa frase... y en cuanto a lo otro... ahh lo hare...)_- sonreí en todo momento pero más al final. El solo pensar en que Michael pudiera sentir celos me hizo sentir algo en el estomago.

- Ok, voici le plan... _(Perfecto este es el plan…)_- sonrió como pocas veces la había visto.

El plan era magnifico, no se como a mi hermana se le podía ocurrir todo eso. Mientras me platica todo con lujo de detalles, sabia que habría un problema íbamos a necesitar a alguien para la primera fase, como la había llamado ella, y no se me ocurría nadie. Pero como si me leyera la mente ella me dijo quien y la verdad no pudo pensar en mejor persona.

Todo tenía que ser llevado al pie de la letra, ambas acordamos decirle todo o parte de lo que tenía que hace los chicos.

* * *

Llegamos a la escuela, nos despedimos y cuando el auto ya se había alejado Ruth comenzó a decirles lo que debían hacer.

-¿Alguna duda?- preguntó Ru.

-Yo solo una…- dijo Zack –esto lo haremos durante el almuerzo, es decir, es la mejor hora para que funcione-.

Zack tenía razón en eso.

-Si tienes razón, entonces comenzaremos a esa hora- hizo una pausa para continuar, miro alrededor –Chris no le dijo a nadie sobre lo de anoche, me refiero a lo que paso durante la cena, así que si alguno pregunta ustedes solo digan que llego temprano y no saben nada-.

-Bien, pero si pregunta la "presa" –dijo Hank haciendo comillas en el nombre que le habíamos dado a Mike –no podemos decirle que no sabemos nada, él sabe como somos y de seguro nos saldrá con el cuento de que le estamos mintiendo-.

-Si, pero ya pensé en eso también, si te pregunta dile que Chris te prohibió decirlo, asi si te creerá-.

-Bien, entonces en marcha- terminó Zack.

Todos escuchamos el toque para entrar, cada quién se fue para su salón, por suerte durante el camino no me tope con Katy sino me hubiera preguntado imnediatamente.

* * *

Todas las clases de la mañana fueron pasando una por una, cuando me dirigía a otra clase me encontraba con Hank y Zack pero me negaban con la cabeza lo que significaba que no habían hablado con Michael aún. Parece que el destino estaba de mi suerte este día, ni ellos habían hablado con él ni yo con Katy.

La última clase terminó y por lo que parecía era hora del almuerzo ya que todos salieron corriendo como siempre. Llegue a la mesa donde siempre me sentaba y ahí ya estaban Ru, Zack y Hank.

-¿Lo han visto?- pregunte.

-No –me contestó Hank –pero Jerry me dijo que me buscaba-.

-Menos mal que no han hablado con él aún- dijo Ru comenzando a sacar el almuerzo.

-Y tu, ¿has visto a Katy?- preguntó Zack.

-No, estuve de suerte no la vi en toda la mañana pero Carly también me dijo que quería habla conmigo-.

-Ahí vienen los demás- comentó Ru y dirigió la miada a la puerta.

Todos los demás venían cada uno con una bandeja por lo que parecía que hoy tendrían que comer lo que había en la cocina de la escuela.

-Hola chicos- dijo Amy sentándose.

-Hola Amy- contestamos.

-Hola chicas y chicos-.

-Hola Samantha- dijimos todos los de la mesa.

Así todos saludaron y se fueron sentando, y entonces llegaron las dos personas que nos interrogarían en ese mismo momento.

-Hola- saludó Katy con mucha alegría.

-Hola chicos- dijo Michael como con algo preocupado y mirando a los chicos.

-Hola- saludamos todos los de mesa.

En ese momento los cuatro nos vimos y asentimos con la cabeza de una manera muy sutil, y como si dios me hubiera querido recompensar en el momento en que Katherine iba a hablar, llegó Matt.

-Hola- saludó muy tímido.

-Hola-. -¿Qué tal?-. Saludo el resto de la mesa.

-Chris crees que podamos hablar… - se detuvo y me miro aún más – de lo de anoche, por favor-.

-Claro – sonreí , Ruth me había dicho que explotara todas mis cualidades, lo cual creeí que había pasado demasiado tiempo con mi tía Ange- vamos a otro lado-.

Me levante y mire a los tres que me asintieron con la cabeza, pude sentir la mirada de alguien más que de mis hermanos pero no estaba segura si era la de Mike o la de Katy…

* * *

-¡Guao! ¿Qué habrá pasado anoche para que Matt quiera hablar con Chris?- preguntó Katy, mirando a todos.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Susan.

-¿Qué hacía Matt con Chris anoche?- preguntó Tom.

-Tuvo una cita con él- sonrió enormemente Katy.

-¿Tuvo una cita con Matthew Harrison?- se sorprendió Amy.

-¡Si! –gritó Katy -ayer por la noche – volteó hacia la pareja -y por la forma en que se ríen, se la pasaron muy bien-.

* * *

Michael solo apretaba más la mandíbula, no podía creer que Christine había salido con ese tipo. Era un creído de lo peor, en los entramientos no paraba de parlotear que saldría con la mismita Christine Booth ya chica más linda de la escuela y eso era cierto ni Claudia James era más guapa que ella. Solo ella tenía unos ojos azules como el mar que cambiaban de tono cuando estaba triste o feliz, que le combinaban a la perfección con ese cabello color caoba y esos labios carnosos.

Se estaba volviendo loco, estaba enamorado de ella pero al parecer para ella él era solo un amigo. Pero aunque para ella él fuera solo eso, moría de de ganas por ser él quien hubiera tenido el valor de haberla invitado anoche a ese restaurante. Cuando él se enteró por los comentarios de su mamá que Chris tendría una cita con Matthew Harrison, quería tirar la casa son sus propias manos, no sabia como impedir esa cita o mejor destruirla. Entonces pensó en Hank y Zack, sin duda alguna cuando él les contará lo que haría Chris esa noche ellos le dirían a su padre y por lo tanto él los mandaría a espiarla. Su plan era perfecto, así lo hizo pero ahora la duda lo comía por dentro. No sabía como había salido todo, no se encontró con ellos durante ninguna clase y por lo que parecía Chris se divertía con Matt.

* * *

-Entonces… -hice una pausa- ¿me ayudas?- supliqué.

-¡Claro!, pero por supuesto que te ayudaré –contestó- es imposible ver que el esta como loco por ti y que tu le correspondes- me sonrojé ante eso- además no te preocupes yo ya adelante algo, solo dime lo que tengo que hacer- sonrió aún más.

-Simple, hablar de lo bien que pasamos anoche- le sonreí y me acerque aún más a él –y lo que tu quieras agregarle- guiñándole un ojo.

Me tomo por la cintura y se me acerco al oído –Hecho-. Me beso la mejilla y se fue.

-Lo que te espera Michael- dije en un susurro mientras me despedía con la mano de Matt.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Por favor comenten, subiré el siguiente si llego a los 40 reviews :D

Saludos…


	7. Plan en marcha

Me siento un poco triste, porque al parecer no les gusto mucho el cap anterior. Tenía la intención de tener al menos 35 reviews pero solo dos personas comentaron . Gracias a BonezitaEmily y Anto Bones 16 por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior, creo que si este cap no les gusta de nuevo. Adelantare el final y lo adaptaré para pueda dar el salto…

Por cierto, muchos de ustedes han dicho que murieron de risa con lo de hacer "glu, glu" a los peces, eso lo explicare más adelante pero como expliqué antes si no resulta ya buena la historia, lo explicare en el final. También una duda, Zack y Hank no son gemelos son mellizos, es decir, no son identicos en lo físico.

Los personajes de Bones no son míos, solo aquellos con los que sueño todas las noches. Que suerte que Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichs…

* * *

-¡Vaya, miren como se le acerca!- comentó Susan.

-Para mí que ya son novios, Chris no deja que ningún chico la tome de la cintura- dijo Samantha.

-Ustedes dos- dijo Katherine a Hank y Zack –¿qué paso anoche?-.

-Esa amiga mía es información clasificada- contestó Hank con un guiño.

-¡Que información clasificada ni que nada!, ¡me vas a decir que pasó a noche para que Chris se deje tomar así y ustedes no digan ni pío!- gritó.

-Eso es imposible Katherine, solo el Gallus gallus domesticus que es una subespecie doméstica de ave del género Gallus perteneciente a la familia Phasianidae, los cuales se conocen comúnmente como gallo para el macho y gallina para la hembra y a las crías pollos, estos últimos solo pueden piar que es el sonido que realizan…-.

-¡Zack!, yo quería decir que ustedes no han expresado nada por como se le acerca Matt, no que me dieras una clase de biología- dijo Katherine.

-De verdad no entiendo tu forma de hablar- dijo Zack volviendo a su sándwich.

-Katherine de verdad no podemos decirte- le miro directamente Ruth.

-Y, ¿por qué no?- ya furiosa de no poder sacarle información a este trío.

-Por que no Kathy, así que deja de molestarnos- terminó.

-Definitivamente tenían que ser Brennan, son tercos como mulas- detuvo con la mano a Zack –metafóricamente, ya sé que no son mulas-.

* * *

Michael solo se ponía mas molesto, Matt le había besado la mejilla y ahora se despedía de él, se alegraba que se fuera ya, pero ella sonreía mucho más. Los celos lo estaban matando, quería pararse de allí separarla de ese tipo, tomarla de la cintura y besarla enfrente de él y de todos para que todos se dieran cuenta de que ella era su chica, solo su chica.

Tal vez estaba loco, si, de amor. Haría lo que fuera por que Chris fuera su novia y que ella jamás se fuera de su lado. ¿Y si se le declaraba? ¡No!, eso ni pensarlo, quedaría como un tonto frente a ella y más cuando esta no sintiera lo mismo por él.

* * *

Cuando vi a todos en la mesa mirándome, vi a Ru y tenía una sonrisa. Sabía que había hecho muy bien. Salí del comedor para evitar a Kathy, así que me fui corriendo a la clase de ciencias.

Estaba avanzando el día entre clases me cruzaba con Kathy pero huía de ella, no quería decirle nada aún, esa era la fase 2 y la iba a comenzar ahora. Llegue al gimnasio hoy tendríamos actividad adentro, y ahí estaba como guardián Katherine. Era igual que mi tía Ángela cuando quería hablar con mi mamá.

-Si no te conociera diría que has estado huyendo de mi- dijo caminando conmigo a adentro.

-No, para nada, es solo que tenía que entregar unas tareas que me encargaron antes de que comenzara la clase- fingí.

-Ya claro- haciendo su cara de "_no te creo, tu crees que si pero no"_.

Sabía que después de esto no le daría más vueltas al asunto y me preguntaría directamente.

-Y… tengo que hacer la pregunta en serio- me dijo sarcásticamente.

-Eso no lo se- sonreí.

-¡Hay, ya por favor dime! –levantó la voz y las demás chicas voltearon.

-¡Señoritas Hodgins y Booth, serían tan amables de unirse al grupo para iniciar la clase!- nos dijo la entrenadora.

Ambas nos reímos avanzando al grupo, nos formamos para comenzar los ejercicios de calentamiento. Pasaron diez minutos según el reloj de la pared, mientras la entrenadora escogía los equipos para el juego de Voleibol, podría jurar que Kathy rogaba por que ni ella o yo fuéramos seleccionas para que habláramos y vaya que tenía suerte. Salto a mi lado sonriendo.

-Así que…- ensanchando más la sonrisa.

-Bueno…- me volteé hacia ella y comencé –cenamos, platicamos y después cada uno se fue para su casa, listo eso pasó- terminé.

-¿Qué? –respondió con mirándome como si tuviera enfrente a un extraterrestre.

-¿Qué?- contesté.

-Cómo que listo –aplaudió- no, ¿qué más paso? ¿de qué hablaron?- parecía irritada.

-Kathy la verdad no creo que los detalles sean importantes- le dije sabiendo cual sería su respuesta, hasta ahora todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

-¿Cómo que no son importantes? Los detalles es lo más trascendental- estaba llegando a donde la quería.

-Bien, ¿qué quieres saber? –sonreí ahora comenzaba todo.

-Es cierto eso de que es un patán y se comporta mal con todas en la primera cita- preguntó sentada frente a mi como cuando yo esperaba una historia de mi abuelo.

-¡No! que va, él es todo un caballero, se portó de maravilla conmigo- sabía lo que venía después.

-Porque le conviene cariño, no quiere quedar mal y más si quiere que tú seas su novia- sonrió más con lo último.

-Ya, la siguiente-.

-¿De qué platicaron?- sujetando su barbilla con las palmas de las manos.

-De lo que le gusta a él y a mí, el clima de todo un poco- cuantas mentiras estaba diciendo, pero era para vengarme. Sin duda, tendría que confesarme este domingo.

-¿Te hizo reír?-.

-Si, muchas veces, cuenta chistes muy buenos- mentí, sin duda me iba a quemar en el infierno.

-Ya… y la pregunta de oro –ya sabía cual era sin duda alguna -¿te beso?- sonrió.

-Ahhh…-hice una pausa para estresarla más y lo estaba logrando-.

-¿Qué?- grito emocionada.

-¡Señorita Hodgins no grite por favor!- la regaño la entrenadora.

-Lo siento señorita Cruz, no lo volveré a hacer- dijo Kathy con carita de borreguito a medio morir como decía su mamá.

-Eso espero- volviéndose al juego. Y ella a mí, diciendo en su mente _"contenta ya me regañaron, ahora dímelo de una buena vez"_.

-Si… me besó- sonreí para hacerlo más creíble.

Kathy comenzó a saltar y taparse la boca para que no la volvieran a regañar, yo me reía en mis adentros.

-¡Oh por dios! –dijo en un susurro- ¡oh por dios! –esta vez más fuerte.

-Kathy tranquilízate…-.

-¿Cómo me voy a tranquilizar si mi mejor amiga recibió su primer beso?- me reí de eso, ojala hubiera sido así. De repente su semblante cambió y me miro muy seria.

-Espera… ¿dónde te beso?- sabía que preguntaría eso.

-Pues donde crees…-la mire con obviedad.

-¡Santa Madre de…!- casi gritando.

-¡Kathy!-.

-Si, si perdón…- tenía la cara roja de la emoción- por favor dime que le dijiste que si- se inclino ante mi y uniendo sus manos.

-Katherine párate por favor- levantándola de los hombros- y ¿decir a qué si?- pregunte aunque ya sabía.

-Pues a que si querías ser su novia claro-.

-No- conteste sin más.

-¿Qué? ¿cómo que dijiste que no? ¿por qué? ¿estas loca o que?- exasperada dijo.

-No, yo no dije que no- diciéndoselo triste.

-¿Entonces?- confundida.

-Él no me lo preguntó, ¿cómo iba yo a decirle que si aceptaba si él no me lo dijo?-.

-Oh ya…- hizo una pausa -pero te invitó otra vez ¿no? dime que si- sin duda Kathy quería que Matt fuera mi novio, aunque no sabía por qué de tanta insistencia con él.

-No…desgraciadamente no- le dije pero con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué sonríes si él no te invito…?- sonreí más y por fin se dio cuenta – ¡porque tú lo invitaste a él!- río.

-Exacto, amiga, exacto- guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Y a donde lo invitaste?- curiosa pregunto.

* * *

Los chicos acaban de terminar el entrenamiento de futbol y se acaban de terminar de duchar. Michael no podía dejar de mirar a Matt, por suerte para él les había tocado en distintos equipos hoy y cuantas veces tuvo el balón él lo tlaqueó. Pero aun tenía esa maldita sonrisa en la boca. Cuando se iba para encontrarse con todos después del peor día de su vida, Harold comenzó a hablar.

-Ya Matt déjate de tontería y cuéntanos como te fue con Christine- Michael ante lo que acaba de escuchar fingió que se iba pero se escondió para oír todo.

-Bueno, bueno… por donde empiezo- dijo Matt con una sonrisa enorme, Christine le había dicho que podía inventar todo lo que quisiera siempre que no se pasara de la línea y Chris era su amiga así que no le iba a fallar, además era su oportunidad para quitarle a Michael Hodgins lo que más quería y vengarse por ser siempre el que más conquistas tenía, sabiendo que Christine Booth valía el doble que todas esas chicas y más.

-Pues con el inicio hombre… ¿cómo se vistió?- preguntó Gus, todos los demás apoyaron la pregunta.

-¡Guao! ¡dios! chicos si hubieran visto el vestido que traía puesto – dijo con una voz melosa-.

-¡Christine con vestido! –dijo otro –si con pantalón se ve guapísima, no me quiero imaginar con vestido- todos se rieron.

-Si, hermano, es mucho mejor en vivo –riendo –era azul, le llegaba hasta la rodilla y tenía un escote discreto pero dejaba todo a la imaginación –todos comenzaron a sacudir a Matt-.

-Hermano que suerte tienes- contestó otro.

-Lo sé, se veía hermosa. Sin duda el azul es lo de ella, digo con esos ojos que te quieren quemar y a la vez que son tal dulces- todos apoyaron eso.

Michael quería salir de su escondite y romperle la cara a Matt, como se atrevía a decir todo eso de ella. Ella era su chica, solo su chica.

_-¡Por favor Michael, ¿Cómo puede ser tu chica cuando ella no siente nada por ti?!- _pensó él.

-Y que hermano dime que te pusiste los pantalones y la besaste- dijo Harold. Todos comenzaron a decir lo mismo y mirando a Matt.

Christine le dijo que si le preguntaban eso dijera que si, pero cuando preguntaran en donde se callara y cambiara el tema.

Michael rogaba que él dijera que no… él quería ser el primero en besarla, quería ser su primer amor. _–¡Pero como se te ocurre! ¡Tú haz besado a otras chicas pero ella no puede! ¡Eres un tonto Michael!- _pero aun así rogaba que la respuesta fuera negativa

-Solo te preguntaré algo Harold –hizo una pausa y este lo miro al igual que todos –Si tú estuvieras en un restaurante romántico con la chica más bonita de la escuela, que en esa noche estuviera más hermosa que nunca… ¿Qué es lo último que harías?- dijo con mucha obviedad.

-¡Besarla sin duda!- río y todos igual.

-Exacto, Harold- contestó con una sonrisa en la cara.

Todos comenzaron a victoriar a Matt por haber besado a la chica más guapa de la escuela. Mientras Michael quería que se lo tragara la tierra, Christine había besado a Matt y sin duda ella sería su novia, si no jamás la habría tomado de la cintura en la cafetería. Levantándose con cuidado sin que nadie lo viera esta listo para irse cuando escucho otro comentario.

-Así, aquí tenemos al novio de la chica más linda- dijo Gus.

-No, no soy su novio- dijo con Matt fingiendo tristeza ese era otro acuerdo.

-¿Cómo?-. -¿Por qué?-. Todos comenzaron a decir. Michael le volvió un poco de alma al cuerpo al escuchar esto, aun tenia esperanza.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó él, todos asintieron –bueno porque no podía pedirle que fuera mi novia en la primera cita- varios asintieron.

-Es decir que habrá otra –dijo Harold, Matt asintió - ¿a dónde la invitaste ahora?- curioso como todos los demás en la sala.

-¡Oh no hermano, yo no la he invitado esta vez! –todos se miraron –ella lo hizo, ella sin duda lleva las riendas –comenzaron a saludarse entre sí.

-Solo espero que no tome todo el control hermano- bromeó Harold.

-No, solo que ella también debe decidir lo que haremos juntos- en la sala estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Y ¿a donde te invito?- curioso Gus.

-Bueno a pasar un día con su familia- sonrió gustoso.

-¿Familia?- dudaron.

Michael estaba confundido _–Un día con mis tíos… ¿será que por eso Hank ni Zack dijeron nada? ¿Ellos estarían de acuerdo con eso?_- pensó pero no encontraba lógica su tío Booth siempre había sido muy estricto con los amigos varones de Chris, solo podía tenerlos si se los presentaba y con los únicos hombres con los que habla libremente sin que su padre dijera nada eran Richard, Tom, John y él.

-Si ella me invitó al cumpleaños de su hermana Ruth- terminó con una sonrisa y todos aplaudiendo además de desearle suerte.

Michael estaba más que sorprendido, como pudo olvidarlo este sábado sería el cumpleaños doce de Ruth. Pero su padre siempre había sido muy claro en cuanto a las celebraciones, eran solo de familia y solo la familia podía acudir nadie más sin pretexto alguno. Como era que Christine había conseguido que Matt fuera a la fiesta.

* * *

-¿Qué?- gritó Kathy.

-Kathy, sin duda algún día me dejaras sorda- caminábamos a la salida por fin se había acabado la clase.

-Eso no importa ahora-.

-Mis tímpanos no importan- la mire sarcásticamente.

-Déjate de tonterías- hizo una pausa y apresuró el paso para alcanzarme.

-Bien, ¿por qué tanto alboroto?-.

-¿Cómo que por qué?- me miro directamente y preocupada – ¿qué le dirás a tu padre cuando Matt llegue a tu casa? Ya sabes que a tu papá le gusta solo celebrar con la familia, solo familia –recalcó lo último –además es la fiesta de Ruth no tuya-

-Katherine, yo ya le pregunte a Ruth y dijo que si –cerré mi casillero y cruzamos el pasillo a la salida – pero sobre lo otro ¿crees que soy tonta? No hubiera invitado a Matt sin pedirle permiso a mi papá-.

-Gou, guo… espera ¿tu papá te dio permiso de invitar a Matt?- dijo con sorpresa.

-¡Si!, por eso lo invite- terminé

-Sin duda vendrá el apocalipsis- contestó con cara asombrada y yo me reí.

Caminamos hasta la salida, todos estaban esperándonos. Por lo que pude ver solo faltaba Michael.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- preguntó Richard.

-Tuvimos gimnasia Rich- contesté.

-Oh ya… ¿qué tienes Katherine?- mirándola.

-Perdón si me tardé, el señor Colins me llamó para ayudarle con algo- dijo Michael.

-Claro, de todas maneras aún no llega Claire- dijo Amy -¿por qué traes esa cara?-.

-¿Cual?-.

-La misma que Katherine- contestó Richard señalándola

-Kath ¿estas bien?- preguntó Michael preocupado.

-No…- contestó ella como ida.

Todos miramos a ambos tenían expresiones iguales pero en diferente grado Kathy de sorpresa y Mike como de enojo y tristeza… habrá sido por…

-¡Chris!- me gritó Matt.

-Hola, Matt- saludándolo de beso.

-¿A que hora llego mañana?-.

-Llegar… ¿a dónde?- adelantándoseme Susan.

-A la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ruth- conteste con naturaleza.

Todos se miraron menos Zack, Hank y Ruth.

-A las cuatro es perfecto Matt- confirme con Ruth que asistió y se acercó a Matt.

-Me da mucho gusto que vayas mañana-.

-A mi igual, gracias por invitarme- agradeció -¿por cierto eres alérgica a algo?-.

-Mmmmm, si a las cerezas- con una sonrisa y duda -¿por qué?-.

-Nada, solo quería saber- se despidió de ella y volteó a mi.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces-.

-Si, hasta mañana- me despedí con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta luego- despidiéndose de todos.

-Hasta mañana- dijo Hank.

Todos voltearon a vernos y los cuatro preguntamos a la vez.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Cómo es que Matt va a ir a la fiesta?- dijo Susan.

-Yo le dije a Chris que lo invitara- contestó Ru.

-Pero tu papá…- preguntó John.

-Mi papá le dio permiso a Chris de invitarlo- confirmó Hank.

-¿Qué tu papá qué?- confundida dijo Amy.

-Ahora entienden mi sorpresa- por fin habló Kathy.

-Hey chicos perdón pero había mucho tráfico y…- nos miró a todos- ¿qué les pasa?-.

-Que Chris llevara su novio a la fiesta de Ruth- contestó Tom.

-¡Guao! –con sorpresa –eso si es nuevo pero bueno si es él novio de Chris que eso es muy bueno, aunque no se como va reaccionar tu padre cielo porque…-.

-Mi papá ya sabe Claire- contesté por milésima vez.

-Bueno si tu papá ya sabe…-.

-En fin, será mejor que nos vayamos sus papas –apunto a nosotros- salieron a Atlanta por un caso y vuelven esta noche así que estoy a cargo de ustedes, para preparar lo de mañana-.

Asentimos y uno a uno nos metimos a la camioneta, metí mi mano en el bolsillo y sentí algo. Lo saqué y vi que era un papel doblado. Ru que estaba a mi lado lo vio, preguntándome que era. Lo desdoble y leí lo que venía.

_« Tout était__prévu.__Michael__a entendu__tout ce qui parle__aux garçons.__J'ai__hâte à demain__, __et__je veux voir__votre visage avant__la phase trois__...__Chris__demain__PS: Désolé pour__mon orthographe__ne suis toujours pas__très bon__en français »_

_«__ Todo__ resultó de acuerdo al plan. Michael escuchó todo lo que plátique con los chicos. Estoy ansioso por que sea mañana, ya quiero ver su cara ante la fase tres... Hasta mañana Chris »_

_Posdata: Perdon por mi ortografía aun no soy muy bueno en el francés_

Ruth volvió a mirarme para preguntarme sobre el contenido del papel.

-Michael entendu, ce que doit écouter (Michael escuchó, lo que debió escuchar) –Ru asentió sonriendo y yo también… mañana comenzaba la fase tres…

-La mejor de todas…- susurré.

* * *

Muy aquí esta el capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto?

Espero no volverla a regar…

¿Qué les pareció el inicio de temporada y el capítulo dos? Para mi el 8x01 es mi capítulo favorito sin duda alguna :D

Espero sus reviews si llego ahora si a 40 actualizo )

Besos y abrazos…


	8. Detrás de todo

Primero que nada les quiero dar las gracias a todas por sus comentarios :D. Al parecer hubo un problema con mi cuenta porque active para no recibir los review's y muchas de ustedes me comentaron en FB y aquí que no podían mandar su comentario... Como llegue a los 40 :D (súper feliz) aquí esta el nuevo capitulo... ahora este no es la fiesta si no la tarde en el laboratorio para Michael y bueno ya verán en donde para Christine... Anto me menciono que ¿quien era Claire? No será hasta el final de este capitulo para que sepan quien es... Gracias a YessiEv, BonezitaEmily, LiBones, Anto Bones 16, DeschanelBoreanaz, CherieCurie y Guest (coloca tu nombre para saber quien eres) y por ponerme como favoritos en historia y autor :D…

Los personajes de Bones no son míos o el 8x03 no hubiera estado tan aburrido (con excepción de las caras de Angela para Sweets y Brennan convenciendo a Booth de comprarle la silla a Christine :3333, ah y Hodgins con sus experimentos XD) solo los demás y la historia eso si con mucho argullo es mío... lo demás es de Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichs...

* * *

Todo el resto del camino fue en silencio, Kathy aun estaba ida y observaba el paisaje mientras que Mike miraba con recelo su cuaderno, no se si era por lo que Matt me escribió en el papel o por que realmente su trabajo era difícil.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué están tan callados hoy? Tuvieron un mal día ¿o que?- nos pregunto Claire mientras estaba distraída.

-A mi nada, mi día estuvo normal- contestó Hank.

-Si, igual el mío- dijo Ru.

-Igual- contesto Zack.

-Bueno pues parece que solo ustedes tuvieron un buen día, porque los demás no- nos muy seria.

Mire atrás y era cierto todos estaban muy metidos en lo suyo, pero Kathy y Mike eran la excepción estaban muy pensativos. Por un momento pienso en que no pasara mucho tiempo antes que de Kathy se de cuenta que todo es una farsa y eso me pone nerviosa, pero recuerdo que con mis hermanos ayudándome no se dará cuenta hasta que el plan este concluido. De que me comenzara a decir que no confió en ella por no contarle nada seguro pasara pero correré el riesgo.

-Bueno chicos llegamos- nos anunció Claire.

-Gracias- contestaron todos y fueron bajando uno a uno.

-Chicas las veo esta tarde eh...-.

-No Claire la verdad estoy muy cansada y si quiero estar bien para la fiesta será mejor que no practique hoy- le dijo Susan algo cansada.

-Si, yo igual Claire mejor hasta la semana que viene- segundó Amy.

-Esta bien no hay problema, las veo mañana cuídense- se despidió.

-Adiós Claire-. -Adiós chicos-. Se despidieron de nosotros e ingresaron al laboratorio.

* * *

Claire avanzo mirando hacia el camino,pasaron alrededor de diez minutos

-¿Qué decía el papel?- me pregunto Hank.

-Solo que todo esta saliendo de maravilla- le sonreí.

-Perfecto- contesto del mismo modo.

-¿Qué salió de maravilla?- nos pregunto Claire.

-¡Nada!- contestamos lo más rápido.

-¡Por favor chicos! -nos miro por el retrovisor -los conozco desde que usan pañales ¿qué pasa? -.

-Nada Claire en serio- le respondió Hank.

-¿Qué no confían en mi?- con tristeza.

-Por supuesto- dije. -¡Claro que si!- contestaron los demás.

-Entonces... -seriamente.

Mire a los otros no sabia si era buena idea o no contarle, Ru asintió igual que Hank y Zack.

-Bueno mira esto es lo que pasa... entonces por eso todos tenían esa mirada- termine mi relato y ya nos encontrábamos en casa. Bajamos nadie dijo nada, Claire abrió la puerta y todos pasamos; dejamos nuestras cosas en los cuartos y bajamos para comer decidimos que como nuestros padres no estaban comeríamos macarrones con queso. Disfrutamos de nuestra comida, limpiamos la mesa y los platos, guardando una ración para nuestro padre ya que esa era nuestra regla, cuando alguien hacia macarrones debíamos guardar un poco para él a escondidas de mamá. Pensaba hacer la tarea hasta el domingo pero Claire nos convenció de hacerla ahora para poder ir al entrenamiento sin problemas y disfrutar del fin de semana, tenía razón. Como era costumbre nos sentamos en la sala para hacerla, mientras Claire adelantaría un poco de archivos que tenia pendientes.

Pasaron 3 horas cuando todos terminamos junto con Claire, nos mandó a cambiarnos para estar más cómodos en clase. Recogimos el desorden que habíamos hecho y salimos de la casa. Todo el camino fue en silencio, tal vez ella se tomo a mal nuestro plan y se sentía decepcionada de nosotros. Me sentía mal por eso.

* * *

-De acuerdo ¿que tienen?- pregunto Ángela.

-Nada mamá- dijo Michael.

-Ya... por favor no han dicho ni una palabra desde que llegaron de la escuela -todos no dijeron nada -es mas hicieron la tarea sin que yo les dijera -todos se rieron- eso si es raro-.

-Es solo que algo nos tomo por sorpresa mamá-.

-¿Qué cosa Kath?-.

-Chris invito a Matt, un chico de la escuela, a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ruth- adelantándose Amy.

-Exacto- Katherine dijo.

-¡Vaya! -con sorpresa- eso si es raro-.

-¡No mama eso no es lo raro! -grito Michael - ¡lo raro es que mi tío Booth acepto que Matthew fuera a la fiesta!- arrojando los palillos dentro de la caja.

-¿Por qué estas enojado hijo? - con una sonrisa en la boca.

-¿Yo enojado? pufff ¿cómo crees mamá?- fingiendo.

-Cielo, eres mi hijo te conozco - sonriendo.

-Yo no estoy enojado mamá- dijo volviendo a comer.

-Bueno, si Booth dejo que Matthew fuera a la fiesta será por algo. El no dejaría que ningún extraño entrara a su casa y menos a una celebración como el cumpleaños de su hija menor- Ángela estaba mas intrigada por saber el porqué de esa decisión de Booth era rara pero no imposible. Ya hablaría con su amiga para saber que se traía entre manos el ex agente, pero pensó de inmediato que seria hasta mañana ya que habían salido a arreglar algo del caso a Atlanta.

-Él es un extraño- dijo Michael tomando el arroz. Ángela solo rodó los ojos, no era para nada tonta, su hijo estaba enamorado de su ahijada y que esta le correspondía pero ambos parecían como sus padres tercos a creer que ambos se corresponden.

-Bien dejen ese tema...- levanto todas las cosas de la mesa, tirándolas en la basura - vayámonos o se les hará tarde- tomando su bolso.

-Tarde ¿para que?- pregunto extrañada Susan.

-Para la clase, ¿para que mas?-.

-No iremos mamá-.

-¿Por qué no Michael?-.

-Porque estoy cansado- estiro los bazos.

-Bueno… yo si iré quiero ver con quien le toca a Christine ahora- dijo Ángela sabia que con eso su hijo se levantaría como rayo al igual que su hija y como borreguitos todos los demás, eran igual a ella les encantaba saber todo.

-Creo que tengo ganas de ir- con una sonrisa levantándose lo más rápido.

-Si nunca hace daño eso- segundó Katherine.

-Nosotros también vamos- hablo Susan.

Ángela nunca se equivocaba conocía a sus hijos como la palma de su mano.

-Bueno vayámonos-.

* * *

-Muy bien chicos quiero a los nivel cinco en la pista ahora- grito Claire.

-Chris linda me ayudas- me pregunto.

-Claro- me amarre bien los patines.

-Muy bien comencemos hoy con "Rock That Body", les agrada- pregunto Claire a la clase.

-¡Si!- gritaron todos.

-Muy bien, Jerry cuando quieras- le dijo al musicalizador. Pasaron cinco minutos y la pista no corría.

-Ahora vuelvo- se disculpo Claire y se fue con Jerry.

En eso vi que mi tía Ángela llegaba con todos los demás.

-¿Que hacen aquí? no que no iban a venir- pregunte.

-Bueno el ejercicio no hace daño cielo- me contesto mi tía.

-No nunca- sonreí.

-¿Listos? Chris ven- llamándome Claire.

-Muy bien, hoy no es coreografía sino improvisación así yo les digo los pasos- todos asentimos -será por parejas así que tomen a la suya -todos comenzaron a parase con la suya -muy bien Chris tu diriges y...- dijo buscando- Colin tu serás su pareja -Colin se acercó a mi, él era el chico mas lindo de la clase o eso decía Kathy todo el tiempo. Se giro a mi y me saludo yo le respondí no seria grosera con el.

* * *

-¡Oh por dios! Colin Sanders, si que Chris tiene suerte- comento Katherine.

-Yo diría que mucha- le contesto Susan.

-Es un cretino- dijo de repente Michael.

-¿Por qué lo dices hijo?-ella amaba que su hijo se pusiera celoso era muy divertido verlo sufrir.

-Porque es la verdad- concluyo el con enorme enojo. Viendo de nuevo a la pista de hielo,_ "no se porque no llegue antes para que yo pudiera bailar con ella" _pensó el. Nada en este día le había salido bien, este era sin duda el peor día de su vida. No se quería imaginar como se pondría todo mañana, claramente estaba escrito que Matt no se despegaría a Chris durante toda la fiesta. Esto era una tortura para él, este iba a ser el peor fin de semana de su vida.

* * *

La música comenzó a sonar y Colin me estaba pidiendo permiso para tomarme las manos, acepte ya que era parte del baile.

-¡_Twizzles_!- comenzó a gritar Claire, Colin y yo hacíamos todo lo que ella nos decía y los demás nos seguían.

-¡A_xel sencillo_!- volvió a decir -_Salchow_doble_-. _–_Flip-._

-¡Secuencia de ángeles!-. -¡Pirueta _camel_!-. -¡Elevación por cintura!-. - Bucle picado cuádruple-. Claire si que quería matar la clase hoy, yo ya estaba acostumbra a esto. Amo el patinaje sobre hielo.

-¡Espiral de la muerte!- este era el más difícil para ellos tenían que usar casco además de rodilleras y coderas, ya que una caída y seria muy doloroso también peligroso. El resto de los alumnos aplaudió al final.

Estuvieron pasando todos los grupos y uno de nosotros pasaba a ser el líder, Claire decía que nosotros patinábamos mejor que muchos patinadores profesionales y de algo estaba segura ella sabia de lo que hablaba pues había sido patinadora profesional. Pero prefirió comenzar a trabajar en el laboratorio cuando su novio también lo hizo, además de que estudio la universidad con él. Claro que ella informática y bellas artes. Pero sin duda era la mejor, ella nos enseño todo lo que sabemos y fue quien nos enseño a patinar con el apoyo de mi papá cuando veíamos los partidos de hockey.

-Bien terminamos chicos hasta la semana que viene, ¡que tengan un buen fin de semana!- despidiéndose de todos los estudiantes y yo de Colin le agradecí que bailara conmigo despidiéndonos.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos antes que sus padres regresen- nos dijo.

-Si- contestamos.

-Nos vemos mañana cielo- le dijo mi tía a Ru.

-Si tía los espero mañ despedimos de todos sabiendo que nos veríamos en la fiesta.

* * *

En la camioneta estábamos decidiendo que preparar para cenar, pues no queríamos que mis papas llegaran cansados y teniendo que cocinar.

-Yo digo que hagamos sopa de zahoria y tortitas de soya para Ruth y mamá -Ru asintió y yo igual- y para nosotros milanesa con verduras-.

-Creo que es una buena idea Hank, tenemos todo así que, yo me encargo de la sopa, Zack tu de las tortitas junto con Ruth y Hank la milanesa, Claire tu puedes poner la mesa por favor- preguntándole.

-Claro- sonrió.

Cada quien se encargo de las tareas. Claire fue a traer un par de narcisos y margaritas que tenemos en el jardín, a mamá y a todas nos encantaba eso. Todo esta listo y servido, nos fuimos a cambiar y duchar para que solo cenáramos y fuéramos a la cama. Todos estábamos ya listos cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Estoy muerto de hambre-.

-Booth tu cuando no estas muerto de hambre- contesto mi mamá con sarcasmo.

-Eso fue sarcasmo Dra. Booth- con una sonrisa enorme, me encanta ver a mis papas así desde que tengo memoria.

-No te pases de listo, sabes que mi apellido aun es Brennan- muy seria le dijo.

-Lo se, pero recuerda que eres la señora Booth para mi y para todos los que nos conocen, y eso es lo mas importante- termino con un beso.

-Antes de que comiencen, mejor hay que cenar- dijo apresurado Hank.

-Hank eres un criticón, no eres nada romántico- dijo Ru.

-Si, pobre de la chica que sea tu novia- se rió Claire.

-Jajaja- todos nos reímos- que gracioso- se fue para la cocina.

-Vaya que rico huele- dijo mi mamá.

-Bueno sabíamos que estarían cansados del viaje así que hicimos la cena- dijo Ru. Sentándonos a todos.

-Oh gracias cielo- le dijo- a todos gracias, los amo-.

-Nosotros también mamá- respondió Zack.

-Bueno, bueno si todos nos amamos pero muero de hambre- tomando los cubiertos y comenzando a comer.

-¡Booth!- le reclamo mi mamá y el dejo de comer -no seas así de grosero ellos, no tenían ninguna obligación de prepararnos la cena- regañándolo.

…

-¡Bien! -levanté las manos arrojando los cubiertos, aquí habría otra pelea esta noche-lo siento, gracias por la cena -tomé los cubiertos y miré a Brennan -¿contenta?- comenzamos a discutir. Todo el resto de la cena solo fueron gritos y arrojar cubiertos, Ruth ya comenzaba a llorar mientras veía que Claire la consolaba con la mano. Nunca discutíamos enfrente de ellos, note como Christine quería levantarse pero Ruth se adelanto.

-Buena noche- dijo ella llorando y subiendo las escaleras azotando la puerta. En ese momento dejamos de discutir.

-Creo que me voy -levándose Claire -nos vemos mañana – Christine asintió igual que nosotros -con respecto a lo otro cuenta conmigo- sonrió y Christine volvió a asentir, se dirigió a la puerta y salió.

-¡Ves lo que provocas!- le grité a la mujer de mi lado.

-¿Qué? Ahora yo ¿por qué? tu tienes la culpa- respondió ella levándose a dejar el plato en el lavadero y la seguí. Miré a los chicos y también comenzaban con los ojos llorosos, Christine tomo sus manos y mirándose. Subieron dejando aquel lugar que según pensábamos esta noche platicaríamos tranquilamente.

* * *

Nosotros ya no gritábamos, hace una hora que ella lloraba en la sala y yo también en el patio. Brennan no entendía como tenia mas problemas últimamente con Booth por cualquier cosa y mas por cosas que ella le hacia rectificar. Pensaba en los que sus hijos vieron y como su pequeña Ruth subió llorando, esto le hizo romper en llanto una vez mas y si... ¿ya se había acabado el amor que le tenia a Booth? y si ¿él era el que ya no la amaba y por eso peleaban mas seguido. Decidió ver como estaban sus hijos después de tan grande escena.

Yo solo me daba topes en la cabeza contra el árbol, ¿como pude hacer tremenda escena enfrente a mis hijos y de Claire? ¿Cómo pude ser tan terco? ¿para qué? para ver a mi niña llorar y subir corriendo las escaleras, como cuando él era pequeño presenciando una escena igual o peor como la que acaba de tener con Brennan. Ver cuando Christine subía de la mano con Hank y Zack llorando. Volteé y vi como Brennan subía decidiendo seguirla, no me sorprendería que acabara esta noche en el sofá, fuera de casa como ayer o peor que me pidiera el divorcio y los chicos odiándome, por haber comenzado toda la pelea y más sabiendo completamente que yo tuve la culpa.

Brennan abrió todas las puertas de los cuartos, al parecer no los encontraba hasta que entro en el cuarto de Ruth, me quedo allí viendo como se recarga en el marco de la puerta y tocándose el pecho creo que en especial el corazón. Veo como comienza a llorar, sé que esta sintiendo una puntada en su corazón cuando ella se ponía en la misma posición en las casas de crianza ante los gritos de fuera. Ella le había platicado aquello y cuando estaba embarazada de Christine prometió nunca les haría pasar lo mismo a sus hijos pero esta noche rompió la promesa, por culpa mía. Me acerque a ella y vi como todos estaban abrazados con Christine en el centro y ella abrazándolos a todos a la vez. Todos sus hijos en esa cama en la que apenas podían mantenerse dentro de esta pero no estaban separados. Me sentía el peor padre del mundo y lo era...

-Booth...- ella volteo y me miro como diciendo lo mal que habían hecho, yo asintió –Booth…- me tomo del hombro y me sacudió- Booth…- repitió.

-Papá…- volteé hacia la cama Christine estaba despertándose mientras se sentaba en la cama –Papá ¿estas bien?...- su expresión era preocupada.

Hank y Zack también se levantaron tenía los ojos llorosos y rojos –papá ¿qué tienes?- me pregunto el mayor –si papá ¿te encuentras bien?- el chico tenia la misma expresión de preocupación o… quizás era miedo…

Ruth se levantó y se acercó a mí, mi niña tenía los ojos rojos quería dispararme en este momento para haber evitado que esos ojos hermosos azules se transformaron a un rojo irritado- Papa…- se escuchaba hueco…

…

-¡Papa!- grité.

-¿Qué?- él da un brinco y mueve la cabeza.

-Booth ¿qué te paso?- le dijo muy preocupada mi mamá yo estoy igual.

-¿Qué paso de qué?- dice sorprendido.

-Papá llevas como cinco minutos ido- le explicó Ru.

-¿Qué? todo fue un sueño…- parecía alegre.

-No se si un sueño pero…- mi mamá y yo ya preocupadas le decimos –te quedaste mudo y pensativo cuando mamá te regaño- ya estoy asustada, mi mamá me contó una vez del tumor que le habían retirado a él hace 19 años.

-¡Oh!- sonriendo se levanto y abrazando a mi mamá.

-Booth tu no estas bien- pude ver como estaba preocupada.

-No, no es nada Huesos- se acercándose y la beso un rato. Hank volvió a rugir, lo miraba como para comerlo.

-De acuerdo me asuste mucho Booth- le acaricia la mano a mi papá, me encanta verlos así.

-Lo siento Huesos- levanta su mano y le besa los nudillos, sin duda yo quiero que cuando este casada mi marido me trate así.

-Bueno, después de esto como les fue en Atlanta- preguntaba Claire.

-Bien gracias Claire- contestó mi papá un poco molesto.

-Por que lo dices en ese tono Booth- respondiendo mientras comía y todos igual.

-Porque ya sabes como odia hacer papeleo Claire- respondió mamá sonriendo.

-Ah ya, si claro-.

-Bueno cambiando de tema… ¿qué tal la escuela hoy?- decía mi papá.

-Bien papá, sin ninguna novedad- le contestó Hank tomando más verdura.

-Si papá, solo lo normal en un viernes- fue turno de Ru. Mientras Zack asentía comiendo la carne.

-Así que fue un buen día- decretó mi mamá.

-Más que un buen día- dije comiendo.

-¡Oh claro que si!- mirándome Ru dijo.

-Por lo que veo, todo resulto muy bien- sonriendo mi papá me miro.

-Si…-sonreí más- todo salió de acuerdo el plan y mejor de lo pensado- él sonrió.

-¡Oh por favor!- volteamos –Booth no me digas que tu estas con ellos en ese plan-.

-Pero claro que si Claire- comiendo- ¿por qué no estaría de acuerdo?-.

-Bueno no lo se, saben como se pone Katherine – me miraba ahora- si descubre que le mentiste con lo de Matt no te la acabas- rió.

-Ya hemos pensado en eso Claire- contestó Ru –sabemos que Katherine tiene un radar de mentiras, vaya dote tiene- alzando los ojos.

-Jajaja es cierto, desgraciadamente para ustedes lo heredó de Ángela- riendo dijo papá.

-Si, desgraciadamente- contesté.

-Solo tengan cuidado cielo, Michael hizo mal pero tampoco te burles de él- advirtiéndome muy cariñosa, sabia muy bien como ella sufrió nadie se merecía eso.

-Lo se mamá, no te preocupes no le haré nada malo- era consiente de eso, jamás me burlaría de el solo quería que viera que puedo defenderme sola.

-De acuerdo- terminó ella y me sonrió.

-Bien ya que no me queda opción- me reí –cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras-.

-Gracias Claire, mañana necesitare mucha ayuda-.

-Bien, hablando de mañana lo invitaste cierto- preguntó- a Matt ¿no?-.

-Claro papá… pero- sonreí ante todo lo de esta mañana.

-Pero ¿qué?- curioso.

-Bueno papá –explicaba Hank –cuando todos los demás supieron que Matt vendría a la fiesta se sorprendieron, porque tu le diste permiso a Chris de hacerlo- terminó riendo.

-De verdad me veo como mal padre- dijo triste además decepcionado.

-¡No!- contestamos a la vez, él sonrió orgulloso.

-Papá ellos no te conocen bien- corriendo a abrazarlo- ¡tú eres el mejor papá del mundo mundial- besándolo en la mejilla.

-Eso es una redundancia que se…-comenzando su discurso Zack yo me agache.

-Zack metafóricamente hablando- Ru rodo los ojos y mi papá comenzó a reír al igual que mi madre.

-Ves lo que ocasionas- le dijo a ella.

-¿Yo?- sonriendo mucho más.

-Si mira como educaste a mi hijo que ya habla igual que tú- paso su brazo por sus hombros y besándola en la mejilla.

-Nuestro hijo- recargándose más en el.

-Awwww- dijimos Ru y yo- que tierno-.

-Si, muy tierno- comentó Claire.

-Sabes tenemos una conversación pendiente Claire- le dije.

-¿Cuál?- curiosa.

-Tu compromiso- sonrió Ru.

-¡Oh no! No, no, no, no…- levantando la mano.

-¡Oh claro que si Claire!- sonreí.

-Es cierto Claire, hasta yo sé que ya es tiempo-.

-¡Tu también Temperance! –sorprendida - ¿por qué tenemos que discutir esto cada noche?-.

-Por que ya es tiempo de planear una boda- dijo Hank.

-Nada de eso, mañana tendremos una fiesta de cumpleaños y tenemos que saber si todo esta listo- terminó levándose hacia la sala.

-No hemos acabado Claire- le dije.

-¿Cuál es el plan para mañana?- nos preguntó mientras todos tomábamos asiento.

-Ru…- le llamé.

-Bien… esto haremos mañana-.

* * *

-¡Eh! Preparados para la fiesta de mañana- comentó Hodgins.

-¡Si! Ya no aguanto para darle su regalo a Ruth le encantará papá- respondiendo Katherine.

-Yo también, no he tenido tiempo de pasar tiempo con Bren y los chicos- expuso Ángela.

-Y tu Michael- él estaba distraído durante toda la cena -¿Michael?-.

-Perdón papá… ¿qué decías?-.

-¿Qué si estas listo para la fiesta?- Hodgins pudo ver algo raro en su hijo.

-Ah… si creo- contestó con fastidio –me voy… ah… me voy a dormir que tengan buena noche- levantándose a besar a su mamá y abrazar a su papá.

-Que descanses cielo- besándolo Ángela

-Descansa Mike- le dijo Katherine con una sonrisa y le besó en la mejilla.

-Igual tu Kath- triste y sin ganas.

* * *

Michael subió a su cuarto, lavó sus dientes y recostó en su cama. Esta situación se le iba de las manos o a decir verdad, nunca la tuvo en sus manos; se arrepentía a cada minuto no poder haber evitado esa cita. Mañana seria un día horrible más que hoy y eso era mucho que decir.

-¡Por que soy tan cobarde para no poderle pedir a la chica que me gusta y de la que estoy como un loco enamorado!- gritaba él a un nivel que sus padres y su hermana no pudieran oírlo -¡porque tenía que enamorarme de Christine! ¿por qué? ¿¡porque tenía que ser mi prima casi hermana!? ¿por qué?- ya estaba desesperado.

-¡Y lo peor es que yo estoy aquí muerto de celos y ella esta feliz con su "amiguito"!- enfatizando con las manos las comillas -¿por qué? ¿por qué de Christine Booth? ¡de Christine Ángela Booth por dios!- no sabía que podía hacer.

* * *

-¿Qué le pasa a Michael?- dijo Hodgins preocupado.

-Bueno Jack, creo que esta celoso- respondió Ángela con una sonrisa.

-¿Celoso… de quien?- curioso.

-Pues…-hizo pausa- de su mejor amiga- sonriendo.

-Su mejor… ¡oh por dios!- sorprendido.

-Exacto- rió.

-¡Booth me matará!- preocupado.

-Jajaja, no creo Jack- seriamente con un ataque de risa.

-Pero… espera… ¿por qué esta celoso?-.

-Por que Chris salió con un chico en la escuela llamado Matt- él escuchaba con atención- y Michael se enteró hoy que Chris lo invitó a la fiesta de mañana-.

-¡Oh pobre de él!- triste por su hijo.

-Si… lo se. Porque los dos están locos de amor el uno con el otro, pero esos dos son tan tercos como nosotros y Booth con Brennan. - seriamente y triste.

-Tienes razón parece que ellos también sufren de la venda en los ojos- desilusionado por que su hijo pasaba por lo mismo que sus padres.

- Y no creas Booth y Brennan también lo ven- sonriendo.

-¿En serio?- sorprendido.

-Si, jajaja, escuche como Booth platicaba con Bren de eso- recordando.

-Angie…- regañándola.

-¡Oye! no tiene nada de malo, el punto es que tenemos que hacer algo para que ellos se den cuenta- pensando ya en su plan.

-¡No, no, no! Angie no ellos tienen que darse cuenta solo como nosotros- seriamente.

-¡Bien!- cruzó los brazos como niña pequeña enojada.

-Ahora tenemos que dormir, me imagino que Michael tendrá un duro día mañana y tendremos que estar al cien por ciento para él- acostándose con ella.

-Tienes razón- ambos comenzaron a dormirse.

* * *

-Sabía que había algo escondido- muy seguro.

-¿De qué hablas Booth?- intrigada.

-Vamos Huesos no necesito ser un genio como tu para saber cuando mi hija esta enamorada de un chico- triste su niña ya haba crecido.

-Booth algún día tenia que pasar- sentándose junto a él para darle su apoyo.

-Lo se, solo que nunca pensé que tan pronto- preocupado.

-Bueno, entonces alégrate- sonriendo.

-¿Alegrarme por qué?- sorprendido.

-Porque ella te tiene la confianza de decírtelo en persona- abrazándolo.

-Tienes razón –él también abrazándola –solo no quiero que sufra- preocupado.

-Sera mejor que descansemos, mañana nos necesitara para cualquier cosa- acercándose a la cabecera.

-Si, mañana será un día muy largo- acostándose junto a ella.

-Creo que será más largo para ella- concluyó y se sumieron en el sueño.

* * *

Uju, dios este es el capítulo más largo… ¡no! el siguiente es el más largo que lo mejor será que lo parta en dos. Por lo tanto el siguiente cap sería el penúltimo ya que este fic era de 10 caps pero como el siguiente es muy largo serán 11 en total o ustedes díganme ¿quieren que lo suba todo a la ves? o como les dije antes…

Por favor comenten en serio eso me ayuda mucho a hacer mejoras que yo creo en la historia… No me odien por la parte de la pelea jajaja la iba a hacer que la explicación de esta fuera en el próximo capítulo pero no creí que fuera una buena idea, ya que le daré totalidad central a la fiesta…

Oh si para cualquier reclamación :D mi Twitter Marifer26637 y mi FB Margareth Christine Angela Booth ;)

Por favor review :D… actualizare si llego a los 45 :3

Abrazos y besos…


	9. Fiesta de Cumpleaños

Me disculpo por tardar tanto tiempo en subir este capítulo, pero dios estaba a semanas de salir del semestre y los trabajos, tareas, proyectos, mi servicio social… ¡Puff! ¡Me vuelvo loca! Además después de los capítulos de Bones, ¡Dios eso si que son capítulos de la 8va temporada! Ame el final del 8x04, ¿Qué habrá pasado debajo de esas sábanas? :3 Okno jajaja. O el 8x05 con Sweets en la casa de B&B y Brennan bailando… ¡morí con eso! Y dios el 8x06 cada vez que lo veo no puedo evitar volvérteme loca por todo. ¡OH POR DIOS! Se merece todos los premios por ese episodio, todo fue perfecto, nada obsesivo… ¡CAPITULAZO!, el 8x07 y mi sorpresa en el 8x08 con que Cam y Arastoo eran la nueva pareja en Bones, Jajaja no sé qué decían los poemas de Arastoo; aún recuerdo con Hodgins le tradujo a Ángela algunos y me rio de lo del carburador jajaja, awww la escena del despacho de Booth diciendo las razones por las que lo amaba y como se toman del brazo como en el 4x02. Awww el 8x09 dios llore como una loca durante todo el capítulo… que Brennan llorara de esa manera muy pocas veces la hemos visto y más en público

Luego para acabar de matar mi amor por esta serie, en México se estrenó la 7ma temporada y debo decir que siempre odie el doblaje por el cambio de las palabras, la voz de los personajes… pero ¡DIOS! ¡AMO EL DOBLAJE AHORA!; ustedes dirán el ¿por qué? (o tal vez no jajaja XD) bueno porque AMO como Booth llama a Brennan, en el audio original le llama solo "Bones" pero acá le llama "Amor" "Mi Vida" "Madre de mi hijo" ahhhhh awwww :3 _ me volví loca cuando lo escuche :3 :3 3

Ok después de mi resumen hacia los capítulos recientes de la 8va y 7ma temporada jajaja; quiero agradecer a Anto Bones 16, YessiEV, BonezitaEmily, Bety, LiBones y Nati por sus comentarios n_n, además de que me pidieron que subiera todo la historia en este capítulo así que como yo soy a mis lectores yo les hago caso.

Quiero terminar esta historia antes de acabar el año, para poder comenzar con la actualización de "Sueño" y tengo planeado publicar un fic de navidad este domingo, otro de año nuevo y una más de reyes; como aquí en mi cuidad la fiesta de reyes se hace en grande con un desfile increíble y único en el mundo (en serio solo se realiza en dos ciudades, aquí y en España), siendo que Christine esta bautizada en la fe católica me aprovechare de eso…

Ahora si el penúltimo capítulo…

* * *

-Hola mis hermosas mujeres- acercándose a nosotras

-Hola papá- saludo. Y él me da un beso en la frente.

-Hola Booth- el beso a ella es más que en la frente y más largo.

-Awww- digo. Mamá sonríe sonrojándose.

-Que rico se ve el desayuno- comenta.

-No solo se ve papá, también esta- señalo.

-Bueno, es cierto, cocinas igual de delicioso que tu madre-.

-Dios son las siete de la mañana y es sábado, ¿por qué tanto alboroto?- bajando los chicos comentan.

-Porque hoy es un día muy especial para una personita- dice mi papá.

-Ya, Hank ¿por qué otra cosa abría hotcakes con helado de vainilla, mantelada de chocolate con canela y galletas saladas con yogurt?-.

-Tienes razón Zack, solo a Ruth le gusta tremenda revoltura- alzando las cejas.

-Ya dejen de criticar los gustos de su hermana- defiende mi madre.

-No la critico mamá– comenta el mayor –es solo que Ruth tiene unos gustos muy raros- frunce el ceño al mirar la comida.

-Me dan nauseas tan solo con las galletas y el yogurt- digo y la verdad es que mi hermanita tiene unos gustos rarísimos; papá nos ha contado que cuando mi mamá estaba embarazada de nosotros, tenía unos gustos tan raros como los de Ruth.

-Vez Huesos, si no hubieras comido todo eso tan asqueroso durante el embarazo nuestra hija no tendría estos gustos- comenta pareciendo como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos y tomando la bandeja para que todos subiéramos a despertar a la cumpleañera.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver Booth, los alimentos que se consumen durante un embarazo no causan ningún efecto en el feto, que no sea la absorción de los nutrimentos, como proteínas, minerales, vitaminas las cuales son necesarias para el desarrollo del feto pero no por eso quiere decir que los suministros proporcionados-.

-Oh dios mío, las 8 de la mañana y ya comenzó la clase de medicina- refunfuño.

-¡Habrá una mañana en la que no puedan dejar de "debatir"!- enfatizando con los dedos las comillas.

-Campeón, cuando "debato" con tu madre– haciendo la misma seña que Hank antes -es como sé que todo está bien entre nosotros –pasando un brazo por los hombros de mi hermano menor…

-¿En serio?- voltea mi madre sorprendida y alagada –¿cómo sabes que todo está bien cuando expresamos nuestras opiniones?-.

-Fácil Huesos porque eso quiere decir que no has cambiado y que sigues siendo la misma científica empírica y racional de la que enamoré- abrazándola por la cintura.

-Awww amo los sábados- digo –y más cuando hay fiestas- aplaudo y salto cuando mis padres se dan un pequeño beso.

-Yo no tanto- dice Zack y lo golpeó en el brazo -¡está bien! ¡pero no me pegues!- termina sobándose el brazo.

-Te lo merecías- le digo.

-Así ¿por qué?- curioso pregunta.

-Solo por una grande y única razón- digo mientras llegamos a la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Cuál?- dice mientras piensa en alguna.

-Qué sin nuestros padres, tú no estarías aquí- sonrió cuando sé que he ganado.

-Uh Zack no hay argumento contra ese– apunta Hank.

-Lo sé- me mira -¿por qué siempre tienes que tener la razón?- enojado mientras cruza los brazos en el pecho.

Cuando estoy a punto de contestarle mi padre interfiere. –Porque es la copia exacta de tu madre hijo y tu madre siempre la tiene; así que solo suma esas dos cosas- concluyendo abrazándolo por los hombros.

-Exacto- digo con una sonrisa sintiéndome muy orgullosa de la comparación con mi madre.

-Debo tomar lo que acabas de decir como un cumplido o como sarcasmo- dice ella mientras lo mira dudosa.

-Ah…- queda sin habla mi papá, todos sabiendo que acaba de entrar a un bache del que tiene que salir de forma muy astuta –vamos despertemos a Ruth- dice abriendo la puerta, dejándonos pasar a todos –aún no te creas a salvo Booth- dice mi mamá cuando pasa al lado de él. –Lo sé- resignado dice, yo solo sonrió amo verlos así.

Papá nos da la señal y comenzamos a cantar… -Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David…- Ru se levanta y sonríe –… a las muchachas bonitas, se las cantamos aquí… despierta Ruth despierta mira que ya amaneció… ya los pajarillos cantan… la luna ya se metió –mamá le da el pequeño pastel de vainilla.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Ruth!– gritamos todos –anda pide un deseo Ru- digo, ella sopla y todos aplaudimos- feliz cumpleaños cariño– dice mamá y abraza a Ru –gracias mamá –correspondiendo el gesto– feliz cumple mi pequeña hermosura- la abraza papá y a la agita provocando que Ru ría con locura -gracias papá… te amo- besándolo en la mejilla, él se separa y besa su frente –yo también nena-.

-¡Eh feliz cumpleaños hermanita hermosa!- le dice Hank y la saca de la cama, ella solo ríe más.

-Gracias…- se separa de él –te amo- repite el beso en la mejilla y vuelve a abrazarlo.

-Yo también te amo- la abraza más y luego da paso al menor de los chicos- Feliz cumpleaños Ruth, te amo mucho- la abraza y ella corresponde -muchas gracias y también te amo- hace lo mismo que con papá y Hank.

-¡Eh!- abro los brazos después de que termina con Zack y ella también lo hace- Muy feliz cumpleaños mi hermanita adorada- ambas nos balanceamos y reímos como locas –gracias Chris- comenzamos a reír más –hoy es un día muy especial para ambas o no- susurra en mi oído y siento el calor en mi mejillas, ella se ríe, creo porque siente el calor que transmito y me abraza más –eh tranquila todo saldrá bien hoy- vuelve a susurrarme y se separa de mi –de acuerdo- me dice ya con voz normal.

-Bien chicos salgamos para que las chicas se cambien mientras nosotros preparamos el desayuno- dice mi papá señalando la bandeja a Ru la cual asiente y da las gracias. Los chicos salen y solo quedamos nosotras en el cuarto.

-Será mejor que comas amor antes de que se enfrié y el helado se derrita- comenta mi mamá mientras se acerca con la mesita móvil.

-Sí, gracias mamá- mientras comienza a comer sus hotcakes, mi madre se dirige al closet -¿Qué usarás hoy cariño?- volteando le pregunta, mientras Ru aún tiene el helado en la boca ella hace un gesto de espera -mmm… creo que el vestido lila- toma una galleta sumergiéndola al yogurth, miro con desagrado como le puede gustar eso a Ru, sacudo la cabeza mi hermana sí que tenía gustos raros, volteo y veo como saca el hermoso vestido lila. A Ru le encantó desde que lo vio en una boutique en nuestras últimas vacaciones en París, todos compramos algo ahí; Zack y Hank un traje color gris y azul marino, mientras que mi padre un par de playeras de colores y mi mamá y yo unos vestidos de colores azul marino y cielo. Todos acordamos usar esos atuendos solo en ocasiones especiales, al parecer Ru sería la primera en usarlo –después me pondré un par de jeans con la blusa del mismo color- a punto de terminar con la mitad de su desayuno –mmm… esto esta delicioso, gracias mamá-, -de nada amor- acercándose a ella y le besa la frente –bajaré a ver cómo va en desayuno, ambas cámbiense y bajen lo más pronto posible hay que arreglar todo antes de que lleguen los demás-, -si mamá- contestamos ambas, quedándonos solas en la habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta Ru.

-Ahhh...- suspiro –la verdad nerviosa, no sé lo que vaya a pasar y…-.

-Y ¿qué?-.

-Pues tengo miedo de que Michael crea que en realidad siento algo por Matt y se rinda…-.

-Y no quieres que pase eso…- completa.

-Exacto-. Ella se gira y me ve de frente.

-Mira Chris, te doy un consejo- yo asiento –no demuestres no lo que no quieres que piensen, es decir, si quieres que Michael termine de convérsese que tú no eres más que su amiga, besa a Matt en frente de él y listo– abro la boca para protestar pero Ru levanta una mano –o si lo que quieres es demostrarle a él que no hay ningún otro chico que te interese más que él, sigue con el plan tal y como está ideado, no cambies nada y si algo sale mal yo, los chicos y nuestros papás estaremos aquí para ayudarte-.

-Lo sé y tienes razón… es solo que tengo miedo de que Michael crea que no me gusta y que no quiero nada con él pero a la vez siento mucha tristeza de que no confíe en mí y me halla delatado con papá-.

-Entonces no pases de la línea con Matt, está con él la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando la bomba explote dile la verdad– me toma de la manos –si él no te lo dice tú sí, no te esperes Chris. Sino lo haces tendrás remordimiento después...- hace una pausa y me mira seriamente –¿recuerdas lo que nos dijo mamá sobre la relación que tuvo papá con Hannah?-.

-Si claro-.

-Bueno, entonces recordaras lo que nos dijo… cuando ella se abrió a papá-.

-Sí, ella le dijo que quería estar con él…- digo recordando aquella conversación –que no quería sentir remordimiento por no habérselo dicho-.

-Entonces sé igual de valiente que mamá. Si Michael no se te declara tu hazlo– convencida me dice -que no tengas remordimientos, demuestra ese parecido que siempre dice todo el mundo que tienes con mamá– me rio con eso –¡se una Booth por dios!- mi risa aumenta al igual que la de mi hermana.

-Hahahaha tienes razón- digo -lo haré- convencida.

-Muy bien– se levanta -ahora me iré a lavar los dientes mientras tú vas a tu cuarto por tu ropa y te cambias al igual que yo- caminando a la puerta del baño.

-Si mamá- digo y provoco la risa a ella –Ru…- digo y ella voltea –gracias-.

Sonríe –de nada- abre la puerta –para eso somos las hermanas- me guiña el ojo y entra al cuarto.

* * *

Abro el closet y no sé cómo vestirme, no quiero usar vestido no quiero estar vestida igual que mi hermana, es su día no el mío. Creo que me pondré un pantalón y mi blusa azul con las valerianas negras con las calcetas azules. Rio ante mi imaginación con la ropa, mi papá seguro dirá que me veo muy hermosa y que con esos colores resalto mis ojos. Estoy colocando toda la ropa en mi cama para que sea más fácil y rápido cambiarme; mientras lo hago escucho pasos seguro que es Ru ya bajando para comenzar a preparar todo. Estoy esperando que le guste mi regalo, le compre un equipo de montar profesional, la verdad tuve que ahorrar toda mi mesada pero estoy segura que valdrá la pena cuando lo vea. Nunca me ha importado y no me importará gastar mi dinero en mi familia, adoro cuando les doy regalos a mis hermanos y mis papás; los conozco bien así que sé que les gusta o que les hace falta en sus gustos. Por ejemplo hace dos meses en el cumpleaños de Hank y Zack, al primero le regalé una camiseta autografiada de los Flyres; cuando la encontré en eBay no dudé en comprarla ni un segundo por suerte para mi ese día me había desvelado con el proyecto de ciencias y cuando coloque el nombre del equipo en el buscador y salió el enlace de la subasta, di mi precio inmediatamente y al final solo pague la mitad de mi presupuesto cien dólares, lo que me sirvió para poder comprarle a Zack el libro que había estado buscando por u año; nunca olvidaré la cara de ambos cuando abrieron sus regalos, ni sus abrazos y agradecimientos por ellos. Mientras pienso esto término de cambiarme, lista para bajar a desayunar y poner manos en la obra para la gran fiesta de mi hermanita y mi posible declaración a mí casi hermano primo.

* * *

-¿Lista para un gran día nena?- pregunta papá.

-Si- sonríe Ru –un poco nerviosa-.

-¿Por qué nerviosa cariño?, ya has pasado por esto otras 11 veces-.

-Lo sé mamá pero bueno dentro de un par de horas tendré otro año más- ríe y yo igual.

-Nena preocúpate cuando tengas mi edad –ella ríe aún más y todos.

-Oh vamos papá, ojala que cuando tu edad me vea tan bien como tú….- hace una pausa –claro como una mujer-.

-Awww hahaha gracias por el cumplido nena- con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

-Bien y… ¿qué haremos primero mamá?-.

-Bueno Hank, tú, Zack y tu padre se encargaran de lo más difícil, como colocar las mesas, los adornos y lo que requiere más esfuerzo-.

-¿Y nosotras mamá?- pregunto.

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de la decoración cuando tu padre y los chicos hayan terminado-.

-Está bien mamá, ¿quieres que hagamos algo mientras papá y mis hermanos terminan?- pregunta Ru.

-Mmmmm si inflar los globos, sacar los desechables de la alacena y todo lo que se necesitará para adornar- concluye.

-De acuerdo chicos, ya escucharon a su madre manos a la obra-.

-Si papá, ¿dónde está todo?- pregunta Hank.

-Bueno síganme-.

* * *

Terminamos 2 horas después, Ru y yo ya nos dolía la boca de inflar todos los globos pero al fin habíamos acabo de arreglar el jardín y la planta de abajo. Colocamos un pequeño letrero en la entrada para los invitados y aunque mamá dijo que era algo irónico ya que todos sabían dónde era la fiesta, Ru la convenció de que quería colocarlo aun así. El jardín era igual que en todos los dibujos de fiestas, hileras de globos colgando del techo hacia la casa del árbol, con serpentinas enredadas, las mesas con manteles de color lila y todos los desechables colocados en ellas, el estéreo afuera ya con la música que le gustaba a Ru. Eran las 3 de la tarde habíamos citado a los invitados a apartir de las 3:30. La siguiente media hora los chicos fueron a ducharse y cambiarse, quince minutos antes de las 4:00, escuchamos la puerta. Yo sería la encargada de abrir la puerta.

-Hola Christine- saluda.

-¡Abuelo!- lo abrazo –pasa por favor-.

-Gracias ángel- camina hacia el salón.

-¡Eh donde está mí otra hermosura de nieta!-.

-¡Abuelo!- grita Ru y también lo abraza.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Ruth!- separándose de ella y sacando un regalo de su espalda, la verdad no tengo idea de donde lo saco él no lo tenía hace un minuto.

-¡Oh abuelo muchas gracias! No tenías que molestarte en comprarme nada- recibiendo el regalo.

-Tontería como no le voy a regalar nada mi nieta- la vuelve a abrazar. En eso mis padres entran del jardín.

-¡Papá!- lo saluda mi mamá abrazándolo.

-Hola Tempe- corresponde el gesto.

-Max- saluda mi papá y se abrazan con una palmada en espalda.

-Booth- responde.

-Me alegro que hayas llegado bien papá- comenta mientras nos sentamos en el sofá.

-Gracias cariño yo también, no quería por nada perderme el cumpleaños de mi pequeña- abrazando a Ru por los hombros y provocando una risa en ella.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo abuelo?- pregunta Hank.

-Bien gracias hombrecito- hace un gesto de disgusto –nada fuera de lo normal en un vuelo, llanto de bebés, quejidos de niños pequeños, discusiones de parejas, peleas entre los pasajeros y las azafatas- todos reímos.

-Me alegra mucho que este aquí abuelo- comenta Ru.

-Yo más pequeña –la separa de su abrazo –aun no puedo creer que hoy cumplas doce años-sorprendido y nostálgico comenta mi abuelo.

-Créeme Max yo tampoco, parece que solo fue ayer cuando Huesos me dijo que estaba embarazada- abrazando más a mamá y dándole un beso en la mejilla, provocando que se sonrojara.

-Si lo se Booth y yo no podía creerlo cuando me lo contaron –se giró a nosotros –ya pensaba que sus padres en lugar de humanos eran conejos –todos reímos-.

-Oh papá no es para tanto-.

-Por favor Tempe, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar recuerdo que no querías tener hijos y cuatro años después me llamas para decirme que estas embarazada, tú no eres de las cambia una decisión tan fácil-.

-Eso es cierto papá pero creo que la culpa en ese caso la tiene Booth- volteando a ver a papá.

-¿Por qué yo?- sorprendido.

-Porque tú fuiste el me hizo cambiar de parecer sobre tener hijos- sonrió y mi papá solo besa su frente.

-Y luego de eso, sus padre dios cada dos años bebé nuevo- todos reíamos -primero Christine…– me mira y sonrío, mis padres me ven y sonríen… creo que te orgullo y bajo la cabeza sonrojada -dos años más tarde el otro… Hank- voltea con Hank y sonríen –pero no contaba con la astucia de su padre…- papá rio más –y resultaron ser dos… –esta vez mirando a Zack que estaba muy atento y alegre –luego dos años más otra niña más Ruth- volteando la vista a ella –como supondrán cuando pasaron de nuevo dos años esperaba que ya no recibiera la llamada de su madre y padre para cenar –la risa aumentó en la sala- creo que después de Ruth por fin se dieron cuenta que eran una familia no una competencia en la que tenían que saber cuántos hijos podrían tener-.

-Sin duda tienes razón abuelo- comenta Zack.

-Oh claro que la tengo muchacho, digo tus padres al parecer no tenían llenadera- guiñándonos un ojo.

-¡Papá!- exaspera mamá sonrojada mientras que mi padre comienza a tener el mismo tono rojizo en las mejillas.

-Oh vamos Tempe sabes que no miento-.

-Bueno si pero no les digas esas cosas a mis hijos- sonrojada. Y mi padre se aclara la garganta.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan puritana Tempe?- pregunta mi abuelo. Y nosotros solo podemos reír más recordando una plática con la tía Ángela.

-Desde que inicie mi relación con Booth, sé que debo ser más cuidadosa con mis cosas personales- orgullosa de sí misma contesta y papá solo puede ensanchar la sonrisa en su rostro abrazándola más.

La puerta se volvió a escuchar.

-Yo abro-. Camino a la puerta y la abro, descubriendo a mi tío Jared y mi tía Padme.

-¡Hola tío, tía!- saludo.

-Hola Chris- saluda mi tía. –Hola pequeña- esta vez mi tío Jared.

-¿Y Robert?- pregunto mientras me aparto para que pasen.

-Ya viene Chris- y si en ese momento de acerca mi primo Robert.

-¡Hola Christine! Cuanto tiempo- me abraza y besa la mejilla.

-Lo mismo digo Robert- contesto el gesto.

* * *

Los demás invitados van llegando con el paso de los minutos, todos preguntando por la cumpleañera, saludándola y pasando al jardín. Casi todos estaban aquí, solo faltaban mis tíos Hodgins y Ángela, Matt y Parker, aunque este último no iba a venir por sus prácticas de trabajo y ahora se encontraba en Londres.

Me encuentro en la cocina lista para comenzar a llevar los repuestos de desechables por si eran necesarios cuando escucho la puerta. Corro, la abro y encuentro a mis tíos.

-¡Hola!- saludo y una efusiva Kathy entra abrazándome.

-¡Hola cariño!-.

-Hola tío y tía- les doy un beso como siempre en la mejilla.

-¡Hola cariño! tu madre y la cumpleañera- pregunta.

-En el jardín tía por favor pasen- me aparto para que lo hagan.

-Gracias Christine, con permiso-.

-Por nada tío… adelante están en su casa, todos los demás están el jardín. Pueden sentarse donde quieran-.

-Oh gracias cariño- mis tíos salen al jardín y Kathy se queda conmigo. Volteo a los lados y no veo a Michael, ¿no habrá venido?

-¿A quién buscas Chris?-.

-A tu hermano, ¿no quiso venir?- solo espera que su respuesta fuera que no.

-No, está en el auto según iba a sacar el regalo de Ruth de la cajuela y papá le dio las llaves-.

-Ahhh- siento un alivio, sonrío estoy tan feliz de que haya venido. Y como si lo llamara con el pensamiento Michael entra con un paquete color lila metálico, algo triste diría yo.

-Oye y Matt ¿ya llego?- volteo hacia Kathy, no me creo en serio me pregunta eso en frente de Michael. Veo como su pequeña sonrisa desaparece; me siento mal pero tengo que seguir con el plan de Ru y sonrió como cuando pienso con él.

-No pero espero que no tarde mucho- miro el reloj del salón y en eso Michael pasa sin saludar saliendo al jardín –le dije a las cuatro y faltan quince creo que no tarda- mis ojos lo siguen y Kathy lo nota.

-No le tomes importancia cariño– la miro dudosa –ha estado así desde ayer, anda de un humor que ni el sol lo calienta-.

-¿Está enojado?- no puedo creer que en serio le afectó tanto.

-Si pero no dice nada hace las cosas sin refunfuñar, sin embargo, parece estar triste y preocupado- miro a Kathy al parecer ella también lo está.

-Tú estás bien- pregunto.

-No me gusta verlo así Chris– triste comenta -es mi hermano-.

-Ya tranquila…- le tomo las manos –si quieres yo hablo con él y le pregunto -en serio quería saber que pasaba con él, quería saber si era por mí o por alguien más.

-¿En serio? Oh gracias Chris– me abraza -gracias de verdad, no quiero verlo más así-.

-Sí y de nada, yo tampoco quiero verlo así- la verdad no lo deseo.

-Bien anda vamos quiero darle el regalo a tu hermana y felicitarla-.

* * *

Después de media hora estábamos a punto de partir el pastel, siempre en todos nuestros cumpleaños soplábamos la vela justo a la hora exacta. Ya que Ruth nació a la misma hora que yo todos comenzaron a acercarse para cantar Feliz Cumpleaños. Aún faltaban diez minutos pero Matt no aparecía, todo iba de acuerdo al plan no dejaba que Michael se me acercará y le prometí a Kathy que hablaría con él más noche cuando nadie interrumpiera. En eso alguien se aclaró la voz volteamos todos y vimos a Claire muy sonriente.

-Hola Claire- saludo Ru acercándose a ella.

-¡No! Espera- Ru se detuvo y todos miramos curiosos porque tanto misterio.

-¿Por qué?- rio ella.

-Porque si no veras regalo- sonrió más.

-Hahaha oh vamos Claire eso no me importa y lo sabes-.

-Ohhh– la sonrisa de Claire desapareció -bueno espero que te guste tu regalo-.

Ru y todos esperamos que Claire sacara de su espalda alguna cosa, pero nunca que apartara dejando ver a una persona detrás…

-¡Parker!- grita Ru. Ella corre hasta él. No puedo creer que haya venido ambas lo echábamos mucho de menos

-Hey! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños hermanita!– sacando un regalo de la mesita de al lado.

Ella volvió a dejar el regalo en la mesa y lo abrazó más. –El mejor regalo es que haya venido Parker- dice mientras lo abraza más fuerte.

-Ohhh pequeña, gracias te extrañé- correspondiendo el gesto.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho Parker- lo besa en la mejilla volviéndolo a abrazar.

-Bueno, bueno ya no llores Ruth okey– ella asiente –ahora bien ve a limpiarte esos ojos que este día debes estar más hermosa de lo que ya eres- sonríe mientras Ru entra a la casa acompañada mi mamá, ella abraza a Parker, se dicen una palabras que no logro a entender. Para después saludar a todo mundo, la fiesta continua, él saluda a todos después de hacerlo se acerca a los chicos hablan un rato y finalmente se acerca a mí abrazándome.

-Hola Christy- me besa frente.

-Hola Parks- lo abrazo más fuerte –te extrañe mucho– derramo un par de lágrimas.

-Yo también hermosa, mucho, mucho, mucho- separándose de mí, me toma de la barbilla y besa mi nariz solo puedo sonreír. –Oh… ¿por qué todas la mujeres que amo lloran hoy?- seca mis lágrimas con los pulgares.

-Porque ya estás en casa y te extrañamos- beso su mejilla y me alza por los aires, solo puedo reír. No me importa lo que digan siempre seré una niña pequeña para mi hermano y mi papá.

-Si gracias a dios ya estoy en mi casa…- me baja –con mi familia- sonríe.

Lo vuelvo abrazar pero me separa.

-Ahora primero tengo que hablar con un tal Matt, para hacerle saber quién es Parker Matthew Booth- abro los ojos y él me cubre con un dedo la boca –¡vaya planecito se crean ustedes eh!- me sonrojo –pero cuenta conmigo –sorprendida estoy por esto –si porque antes que amigo de Michael soy tu hermano y si él es un tonto cobarde que no puede declarársele a la chica que le gusta, en este caso mi hermanita, tiene que sufrir un poco– hace esto último con los dedos.

-Ya… y hablando de cobardes que no pueden decláresele a la chica que les gusta tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo después– Parker solo abre los ojos y comienza a tartamudear –si… ¡ni creas que te vas a salvar eh!- lo regaño; en eso miro a la puerta viendo como Matt acaba de llevar, muy guapo por cierto sin duda es un chico muy bien parecido.

* * *

-Buenas tardes señor Booth soy Matthew Harrison- saluda.

-Buenas tardes jovencito, bienvenido, por favor puedes tomar lo que quieras para comer- le dice Booth cortésmente.

-Muchas gracias señor Booth y gracias por invitarme- responde de la misma manera.

-De nada… ella es mi esposa la Dra. Temperance Brennan- incorporándola.

-Oh tú debes der Matthew- comenta a manera de saludo estirando la mano.

-Así es Dra. Brennan es un placer- corresponde el saludo.

-El placer es mío Matthew… ¿puedo llamarte así?- pregunta.

-Claro que si Dra. Brennan-. En eso Ruth se acerca a él, saludándolo.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Ruth!- felicita y da el regalo.

-Oh muchas gracias Matt no tenías que regalarme nada-.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, espero que te guste-.

-Por supuesto, muchas gracias-.

-A ti por invitarme-.

-No es nada diviértete… Christine debe estar por aquí, la llamo si quieres- ya lista para partir a la búsqueda.

-No gracias Ruth ya la veo al parecer está hablando con alguien- señalando al par de hermanos –no quiero interrumpir.

-Bah, es nuestro hermano Parker –lo invita a que camine con ella –vamos te presentaré con él y tu podrás hablar con Chris-.

-Muchas gracias Ruth, tu primero por favor-.

-Gracias-.

* * *

-Oh vaya ya llego Matt- comenta Katherine.

-Si- con un deje de sarcasmo.

-De acuerdo– hace que se gire hacia ella -¿qué te pasa Michael?-.

-Pasarme de que- mientras mira hacia el último invitado.

Ella gira su rostro –has estado muy raro estos días como enojado pero a la vez triste, decepcionada, sin esperanza… ¿qué es lo que sucede?- pregunta –estoy preocupada Michael- sincera dice.

-Ahhh Kath- baja sus manos y las toma –tranquila ¿sí?- vuelve a mirarlo, ahora como saluda a sus tíos –todo se arreglara- alejándose de ella hacia John y los demás.

-Aquí hay gato encerrado- susurra Katherine –y averiguare lo que pasa o me dejo de llamar Katherine Temperance Hodgins Montenegro- camina decidida hacia el resto de sus primos.

* * *

"_Parece que Matt ya es parte de la familia, si mis tíos lo aceptan que más da. Ya no hay nada que hacer"_ piensa Michael. Estaba triste desilusionado, la única esperanza que le quedaba era que su tío Booth lo rechazará pero no ocurrió así, es más todo lo contario. Lo recibió como a todos los demás y su tía Brennan había hecho lo mismo. Y al parecer lo mismo ahora ocurría con Parker él lo saludaba efusivamente mientras que Matt se acercaba a ella a su Christine _"Mi Christine… solo en mis sueños…"_ y la tomaba de la mano. Sus tíos llamaron a todos a comenzar a cantar y así fue, siempre los que estaban al lado de sus primos eran solo la familia Booth pero ahora… "_él está al lado de ella… ya es parte de su familia…"_. Tenía ganas de irse, de llegar a su cuarto, tumbarse en la cama y llorar como no lo había hecho desde que tenía 12 cuando su sapo murió. Pero el dolor era aún peor que aquella vez… esta vez no era cariño… no… era amor…. Un amor no correspondido, cuando su prima Ruth sopló las velas justo a las 4:47 él se retiró y entro a la casa. Su tía Brennan siempre lo deja entrar a su despacho cuando necesitaba espacio mientras no tocara nada importante y ahí justo en ese despacho rodeado de sabiduría, lloró como nunca lo había hecho… lloró… _"por lo que no pudo ser… por un amor perdido"…_

* * *

La fiesta va avanzando ya todos se está divirtiendo, la fase 3 fue todo un éxito cuando volví a ver a Michael después del pastel no me separe de Matt en resto de la tarde y la verdad es que me pasaba bien con Matt. A veces lograba que me olvidara del plan, de mi enojo, de todo para solo divertirme. Ya eran cerca de las 8:30 de la noche mis tíos Jared, Padme, Russ, Amy junto con mis primas Haley y Emma al igual que su esposo y novio se fueron. Antes de terminar esta noche y hacer mi declaración buscaba el momento adecuado de ver a Michael solo para poder hablar pero antes que eso tenía algo pendiente que hacer con mi hermano.

-Matt me das cinco minutos, tengo que hacer algo- me pare de bailar.

-Si claro Chris… ve a hacer lo que necesitas mientras yo tomare algo para refrescarme- me separe de él. Miré a los lados y encontré lo que buscaba. Camino de prisa para hacerlo lo más rápido posible y que sospechen nada.

-Abuelo podría llevarme a Parker un momento por favor- pregunto.

-Claro ángel, llévatelo- él se levanta y señalo la casa. Ambos entramos dirigiéndome al despacho de mamá.

-Bien Christy ya estamos solos, ¿qué pasa?- pregunta preocupado.

-Tenemos que hablar de Claire- digo seria.

-Oh Christy por favor- él camina hacia la puerta.

-¡Parker escúchame!-.

-¿De quieres que hablemos que tenga que ver con Claire?- molesto.

-Tu sabes muy bien de que- lo miro seriamente y coloco mis manos en la cadera.

-Christine eso no te incumbe- acercándose más a la puerta.

-¡Claro que me incumbe! Ella es tu novia-.

-Exacto, ella es mi novia– hace énfasis en "mi" –no es nada tuyo-.

-¡Claro que es algo mío!- me interpongo entre él y la puerta –ella es mi entrenadora de patinaje, nuestra niñera desde bebés, mi amiga y ya es parte de esta familia Parker- continuó. –Parker no puedes darle más vueltas al asunto, eres su novio desde hace diez años, su amigo desde hace dieciséis… no puedes seguir siendo solo eso- me acercó a él –tienes que pedirle que se case contigo-.

-¡Christine por favor! ¿Desde cuándo que un par de novios estén juntos más de diez años quiere decir que se tienen que casar?- molesto.

-¿No te quieres casar con ella?- pregunto sin creérmelo. Parker baja la cabeza. –¡Oh por dios! No quieres…- no puedo creerlo –creo que entonces no le hubieras dado tantas esperanzas– digo mientras salgo del despacho.

-¿De qué hablas?- dice confundido.

-Claire me dijo que vendrías por que ibas a decirle algo importante– él asiente –pero creo que confundió las cosas… no venías para proponerle matrimonio… venías a terminar con ella…- cierro la puerta y me dirijo al jardín, pero lo que veo en las escaleras fue lo peor.

-¡Claire!- digo sorprendida. Trato de acercarme pero ella llora aún más, ahora no tengo duda que escucho todo. En ese momento Parker sale y la ve.

-¡Claire! Yo…- pero ella lo interrumpe.

-No, no, no Parker no digas nada ¿sí?...– toma aire y llora más -yo lo mal interpreté… yo…- él se trata de acercar pero lo detiene –no… entiendo… de acuerdo… yo… ahhh…- su maquillaje ya no está donde debe y me siento culpable por lo que acabo de hacer –no te preocupes si…- hace una sonrisa triste –yo sacaré mis cosas de tu apartamento y… te dejaré la llave en la mesita…- se acerca a mí –despídeme de todos por favor te veo el lunes al terminar la escuela– yo asiento pero aún en estado de shock –de acuerdo…- se dirige a Parker -gracias… de verdad gracias… por todo… por dejarme ser parte de tu familia… por compartir tus sueños, metas, pesadillas conmigo… de verdad gracias… yo…- agacha la cabeza -no debí pensar lo que pensé… tú no tienes la culpa, yo fui la que me hice a la idea no tú…- se acerca abrazándolo y terminando con un beso en la mejilla –espero que seas muy feliz y que encuentres a la mujer que te mereces y te haga feliz como yo no logre hacerlo– vuelve a sonreír -cuídate mucho Parker y se feliz– ella toma su abrigo de las escaleras y sale por la puerta. Volteo a ver a mi hermano y veo que está a punto de llorar, no dice nada solo sube las escaleras y camina a su antiguo cuarto. Y mientras todo esto me mantiene en un sueño escucho gritos en el jardín, cuando salgo no creo lo que veo.

* * *

Toda la tarde desde que termine de desahogarme en el despacho de mi tía, Christine se la ha pasado al lado de Matt. No se separan para nada, incluso cuando alguno de los otros chicos bailan con ella y él baila con alguien más terminando ya están juntos de nuevo. Los celos me están comiendo vivo, quiero golpearlo hasta que ruegue por su vida. Ya ha oscurecido los tíos biológicos al igual que las primas de Christine se han ido, solo quedan bailando los chicos mientras que mis padres platican con el resto. Cuando ya no encuentro ni un rayo de luz y estoy a punto de inventar un dolor de estómago para ir a casa, la suerte me sonríe… Christine entra con Parker a la casa dejando a Matt solo en la barra de comida. _"Es el momento" _pienso y sin duda lo es.

-¡Hola Michael!– me saluda yo solo quiero matarlo -¿te gusta la fiesta?-.

-Sí y a ti- sin importarme demasiado pregunto.

-La verdad es que si– me dice mientras toma un poco de limonada– mi Christy y su familia sí que sabe cómo hacer fiestas- sonríe y solamente quiero romperle esa sonrisita… pero espera… _"¿acaso no dijo mi Christy o sí?"_.

-¿Cómo dijiste?- me paro frente a él.

-Que mi Christine y su familia hace fiestas increíbles- vuelve a tomar –¿qué tantos golpes en el campo te han dejado sordo Michael?- se ríe _"o pero no por mucho maldito"_.

Cuando volví a escuchar ese monosílabo mi paciencia acabo y agarre a Matt del cuello.

-¿Quién te dio el derecho de llamar a Christine como tuya… eh? ¿Quién? ¡Anda dilo!- la cordura ya no estaba en mi mente.

-¿Qué diablos de pasa Michael?- molesto y zafándose de mí.

-¿Qué que me pasa?- dije empujándolo, mientras que él caía al suelo todos los demás nos veían pero no me importaban. Solo pude escuchar el grito de Kath…

_-"¡Mamá!"-._ Todo lo demás dejo de existir cuando me tire al suelo con él y comencé a golpearlo.

* * *

No podía creerlo, Matt y Michael estaban en el pasto peleando. O más bien Michael estaba golpeando a Matt porque este solo de defendía de los golpes que le proporcionaba el primero. Veía como mi papá y mi tío Hodgins trataban de separarlos y cuando lo lograron no entendía nada de lo que decían.

-¡Retráctate de lo que dijiste!- grita Michael mientras me acerco.

-¿De que estas hablando?- dice Matt.

-¡Sabes muy bien de que idiota!- vuelve a gritar.

-¡Michael! Por favor cálmate y ve la camioneta- le dice mi tía.

-¡Pero mamá!-.

-Nada de peros, vete a la camioneta– se acerca a él –en cuanto lleguemos a la casa y tu hablaremos muy seriamente jovencito-.

-Buenas no…. hijo estas bien-.

-Si mamá- dice Matt.

-Lo lamento señora– comenta mi tía –soy Ángela Hodgins, mi hijo golpeó al suyo d verdad lo siento- dice apenada.

-Oh por dios- asustada la señora revisa a Matt –pero ¿por qué?- esta vez mirando a Michael.

-Será mejor que le pregunte a su hijo señora- dice Michael mientras camina a la salida.

-Pero que…-.

-Mamá, te explicó en la casa ¿sí?-ella asiente.

-De verdad lo sentimos señora- esta vez expresa mi tío –si su hijo necesita alguna atención médica nos haremos cargo-.

-Gracias señor Hodgins, le tomaré la palabra-.

-Lo siento Matt yo…- le digo.

-Oye tu no tuviste la culpa te veo el Lunes- dice a forma de despedida.

-Está bien cuídate, mañana te marcaré para saber cómo amaneciste- el asiente y se va.

-Oh dios mío- dice mi tía.

-Tranquila Angie-.

-Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente con él- es lo último que escucho antes de que vuelvan asentarse donde antes, mientras que los demás comentan lo que pasó y Ru me hace una seña clara y fuerte _"vamos es ahora o nunca"_, asiento y me voy a la entrada de mi casa.

* * *

-¿Me puedes decir que pasó allá atrás?- enojada le digo.

-Puff…- dice él –tú más que nadie sabe lo que pasó allá atrás-.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-¡Por favor Christine!- dice gritando y alzando los brazos –ese estúpido no se separó de ti en toda la maldita tarde- ya enojado.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con la pelea de antes- pregunto aunque solo espero que la respuesta que quiero escuchar.

-¡Tiene que ver todo Christine!-.

-¡¿Qué es todo Michael?!- no me iba a dejar gritar por él.

-¡Tú!- dice más molesto. Yo puedo creer lo que dice y solo puedo decir…

-¿Yo?- sorprendida y feliz por dentro.

-¡Si tú! ¡Siempre, siempre tú! En vida solo eres tú- dice molesto más cerca de mí –tú me sacas de mis casillas, me desesperas, me enfadas, me vuelves loco, me haces girar mi mundo 180°… de mal en peor…- esa respuesta me desilusiona.

-Así que solo causo dolor y sufrimiento en ti- agacho la cabeza y dejo salir un par de lágrimas.

-¡Sí!- grita y así de acerca a mí, puedo sentir su enfado.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto a centímetros de él, ya sin ocultar mis lágrimas levanto mí vista a él.

-Porque estoy enamorado de ti-.

* * *

Y ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?

De verdad quiero pedir perdón por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero estos días estuve más ocupada por estar adornando mi casa, planeando la cena de navidad, año nuevo, etc. Así que no tuve tiempo para subir el capítulo. Además de que mi musa se fue a la capital del país y ya no tengo alguien quien me presione para escribir ni mucho menos me de ideas para seguir la historia.

Si recibo al menos cinco comentarios subiré el capítulo final el 25 de Diciembre pero si no es así el gran final será el 28 de Dic. Espero con muchas ansias que les guste este cap, fue el más difícil para mí ya que tuve que extenderme mucho pero manteniendo la coherencia y el orden de las situaciones.

¡Muchos saludos a todos! Por favor sus comentarios me sirven mucho, me inspiran para seguir adelante. Gracias a todos por leer, esta y mi otra historia. Amm por cierto "Sueño" será actualizado entrando el año por ahí del 3 de Enero antes de la historia de Reyes, así que no se desesperen ya tengo escrito el capítulo 5 pero quiero escribir por lo menos el 6.

¡Hasta pronto!

Abrazos a todos los que se pasan un momento a leer mis historias…

Saludos

Mar :)


	10. Primera Cita

Guao nueve comentarios en estos días estoy feliz… Vaya llegue a los 60 review's solo espero poder recibir por lo menos cinco de este… Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguieron esta historia y me presionaron para terminarla jajaja… y para eso al final daré los debidos agradecimientos o créditos por apoyar esta historia.

Pero antes quiero decir, que de verdad lo siento iba a actualizar el viernes con una pequeña broma por el día de los inocentes subiendo solo la mitad del capítulo y el sábado ya completo…

(Por eso **mimamamemimaa** te llego la notificación de que había actualizado… yo coloqué la mitad del capítulo pero lo borre).

Pero no contaba con la astucia de mi estómago que no quiso hacer sus tareas y provocándome un dolor horrible que me tuvo en cama dos días seguidos. Así que perdón por actualizar hasta hoy.

.

.

.

Así que sin más retrasos ni contratiempos (ni enfermedades XD) aquí el final de la historia "Primera Cita" ¡Que lo disfruten!…

P.D.: Para el momento cumbre (ustedes sabrán cual) les recomiendo que escuchen la canción de Jesse & Joy "Me Quiero Enamorar" con esta canción escribí este capítulo…

* * *

.

.

.

-Y luego ¿qué pasó?- pregunta curiosa.

-Si tía, ¿qué pasa después?- secunda su hermano.

-Bueno, esa es la mejor parte chicos- dice la única adulta en el cuarto.

-¿La mejor parte de qué?- cuestiona un adulto que acaba de arribar.

-¡Mami, mami!- corre –mi tía nos está contando una historia- emocionada.

-Oh si y ¿cuál?-.

-La de siempre- responde su hermano.

-¿Qué?- molesta dice.

-Oh vamos cariño, sabes que adoro contar esa historia- haciendo su mejor cara de inocencia.

-Y me gusta mami- contesta.

-A mi igual mamá- secunda.

Ella no puede discutir contra la mirada de sus hijos, sin duda lo sacaron de su padre. No logra resistirse a nada que ellos le pidan, claro que no tengan consecuencias graves; pero para todo lo demás que le soliciten no evita negarlo.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos- dice tomando las cosas de su escuela.

-Ahhh mami quiero que mi tía termine la historia- responde con su carita angelical que su padre dice heredó de su madre.

-Sí, mamá yo también quiero escucharla- colabora su hermano parándose.

-¡Oh vamos cariño!- su mejor amiga se pone de pie acercándose a ella –solo será un momento, prometo que contaré la versión corta- suplica.

-Lo siento- los mira –mañana iremos a visitar a mi padre y sus tíos así que tenemos que descansar para que puedan jugar con sus primas- aclara sabiendo que ha ganado.

-Ilemos a vel al abu- esperanzada comenta la pequeña.

-Si cariño pero…- se hinca a su altura – ¿Cómo iremos si no descansan para poder jugar mañana sin parar?- orgullosa dice.

Ella parece pensarlo cuando finalmente extiende una sonrisa, voltea con su hermano; ambos intercambian miradas y él asiente. Ella sonríe aún más por el gran efecto que su hermana tiene en él aun así sea mayor que ella siempre cumple los deseos de su hermana menor.

-Vámonos mamá- me dice el único hombre presente.

-Ahhh cariño ya no dejaste que les contara la historia- triste se acerca, mientras los hijos de ella abandonan la sala.

-Oh vamos, tu siempre cambias la historia a tu antojo- responde.

-Esa es la magia cariño- levanta una ceja dudosa –sí, así puedes repetir la historia una y otra vez pero cambiando ciertas cosas- termina guiñando.

-Jajajajaja eres un caso perdido- acercándose la puerta.

-Puede ser, pero mis sobrinos adoran mis historias- orgullosa comenta mientras se despiden.

* * *

Ya todos en la cocina comenzaban a preparar la cena, faltando solo el último integrante de la familia. La puerta de aquella casa se abre dejando ver a un hombre adulto con traje negro feliz por haber regresado a su casa con su familia. Una de las mujeres presentes corre hacia él.

-¡Papi!- grita la pequeña.

-¡Hey!- contesta mientras la toma en brazos y la hace girar, revelando una risa tierna y feliz por parte de la menor -¿cómo está mi princesa?- pregunta besado su mejilla.

-Bien papi- responde acurrucándose en su cuello. Ambos se acercan a la barra, el coloca a su pequeña hija en la que ocupada anteriormente silla y se acerca a él joven de al lado.

-¿Cómo estas campeón?- pregunta mientras sacude su cabello.

-Bien papá, gracias- responde con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Me alegro, ¿qué tal la escuela?-.

-Normal- concluye mientras comienza a comer. Él asiente con la cabeza, dirige su mirada y andar hacia la mujer del delantal gris.

-Hola hermosa- con un beso saluda.

-Hola- responde la misma manera –me alegra que hayas llegado antes- vuelve al repetir el saludo, tratando de acercarse lo más posible a él.

-Jajaja- interrumpe el acto –creo que el pequeño no quiere que me acerque- comenta mientras acaricia el vientre de su mujer; que es más que notorio en el estado que se encuentra.

-Lo sé- entristecida dice –ha estado tranquilo todo el día pero parece que no quiere que te me acerques- burlándose se aleja para servir el plato a su hija y el de él.

-¿Por qué no?- ofendido.

-No lo sé- termina señalando el platillo en la barra.

-Ya… - curioso se sienta –ya hablaremos tu y yo más al rato ¡eh!- amenaza al abultado vientre.

Ella solo ríe como respuesta dando por concluida esa conversación; poco a poco la comida disminuye de sus respectivos platillos, unos pidiendo más y otros agradeciendo lo servido pero negándose a más. La cena termina dando gracias y depositando los platos en el lavadero. Cada uno se dirige a su cuarto; mientras un padre termina de contarle una historia a su pequeña y ella maravillada ante el relato de su progenitor no deja de expresar sorpresa y alegría con forme el cuento avanza, terminando con esa nena dormida, haciendo a su padre el más feliz del todo el mundo por tener a esa pequeña en su vida.

* * *

Ella sueña con su corta vida, sus juguetes, su hermano mayor al que ama con locura… una sonrisa tierna aparece en su rostro ante la afirmación… su nuevo hermano o hermana, ella desea que sea una niña como ella para poder jugar con sus muñecas, ponis y tacitas de té. Ya tiene un hermano pero no podía jugar a eso porque él era un hombre y su papi siempre le dice que esos juegos solo los podía jugar con su mamá, tía y sus primas. Pero ella no estaba todo en tiempo con niñas así que ansía con todo su pequeño corazoncito que el bebé que tiene su mami en la pancita fuera una nena… Abre los ojos, baja de la cama e hincada comienza a rezar…

-Por favor diosito que tenga una hermanita…- se detiene un momento –mi hermano ya tiene un hermanito pero mí no, por favor- ruega ella con todo su ser.

Ella sonríe cuando recibe la respuesta, camina al cuarto de sus padres escuchando lo que dice su papá…

-Jajaja…- se ríe él – ¿en serio pensabas que te llevaba ahí?- aumentado el sonido mientras la abraza más hacia él.

-Si- afirma dejándose mimar –no veía algún otro sitio a donde me llevaras a cenar-.

-Guao sí que eres muy cruel- haciendo una mirada de tristeza.

-¿Por qué soy cruel?- responde miedosa por lo que dice. Él lo nota y la relaja.

-Porque te fijas en lo material y no en los sentimientos-.

Ella se asusta mucho más e intenta rechazar ese comentario, pero él se adelanta con una expresión divertida y ella entiende que solo es una broma.

-Que malo- lo golpea en el hombro mientras él finge dolerle –pero sea como sea jamás olvidare nuestra primera cita- termina y se acerca a él. Pero una pequeña niña de cuatro años entra al cuarto para sorpresa de ambos padres preguntando…

-¿Mami que es una cita?- dice curiosa haciendo su cara de duda y ríe tiernamente.

.

.

.

-¿De qué te ríes Chris?- pregunta el hombre a mi lado.

Volteo de la cama lentamente ante mi avanzado estado de embarazo, sonrió para él hombre con el que comparto la cama además de la vida, trato de relajarlo y aclarar su incertidumbre.

-De nuestra primera cita Michael- sonrío y el igual, aunque luego eso solo lo sorprende más, haciendo una mirada de duda y solo puedo reír más recordando ese preciso momento…

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Me encuentro nerviosa, creo que estoy sudando como loca. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa en mi vida… ayer después de la confesión de Michael no pude dormir. Solo di vueltas en la cama, antes de eso mi hermana Ru no dejaba de gritar pero ella entendió como me sentía desistiendo de su alegría; después le conté lo de Parker y ambas acordamos hablar de eso mañana con él sino huiría, al parecer él había adoptado ese estilo Brennan desde que entró a la universidad y ahora ya eran muchas veces en las que utilizaba este recurso. Recuerdo todo lo que pasó hoy hasta llegar aquí…

-Guao creo que nosotros fuimos los únicos que disfrutamos la fiesta- comentó Hank.

-Chico no es momento para bromas- contestó Ru en mi defensa.

-Ya… perdón me pase- se sentó en frente de mí. -¿Cómo te sientes?- preocupado.

-Mal…- contesté.

-¡Hola chicos buenos días! ¿Qué quieren desayunar?- entusiasmado aplaudió mi papá entrando a la cocina – ¡oh perdón!- se disculpa y vuelve a subir.

-No papá- lo detengo –yo subiré a cambiarme-. Subí las escaleras y me acosté en la cama, llore por no sé cuánto tiempo, pero sentía ya mojada la almohada… cuando escuché la puerta abrirse. Cuando percibí ese aroma supe que era él…

-Hey… supe lo de anoche- me dijo.

-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, él es mi problema no el tuyo"- iguale la frase que dijo anoche.

-Ya…- se sentó a mi lado y me acarició la cabeza –lo siento de verdad… yo… ah…- sabía que era difícil para él.

Seguía acostado baca abajo mi respiración era más lenta pero aún se nota mi anterior estado.

-Vamos Chris, por favor… por eso soy tu hermano para que hables conmigo de estas cosas…- me alzó –no me gusta ver esos ojos "rompecorazones"– reí con eso –no quiero que solo hables de esto con Ruth, Katherine, Ángela y mamá. Yo también estoy aquí al igual que papá- me abrazó –no estás sola Christy, tu familia te apoya…- me besó la frente mientras lloraba por la palabras de consuelo de él.

-Lo sé Parker pero papá y tú se vuelven como locos cada vez que hablo sobre un chico- expongo y el hizo cara de que mentía –si y no mientas, sabes que es cierto lo que digo. Yo confío en ustedes mucho, son mi familia… los hombres que me protegen- me separé –solo falta que ustedes confíen en mí…-.

-Pero yo confió en ti-.

-Pues no lo demuestras muy seguido…- hago una pausa no sé si lo siguiente afecte esta conversación –prueba de ello es esta situación y la de anoche…-.

Él abre los ojos y agacha la cabeza –Chris por favor no saques ese tema-.

-¡No Parker!- me pongo de pie –tenemos que hablar de esto-.

-¡No! no tenemos que hablar de esto, este es mi problema no él tuyo. Si quieres que yo me límite a tus asuntos tú limítate a los míos. Este problema es de una colegiala loca por las hormonas; no se va acabar el mundo por lo que pasó anoche Christine- me grito. En estos años jamás él no me había gritado ni una sola vez, levantaba la voz regañándome pero nunca me había gritado.

-¡Entonces lárgate! ¡Vete! No sientas compasión de mi Parker, es cierto soy una niña y mis problemas son ridículos pero no necesito a un tonto adulto que me lo diga. ¡Vete! ¡Déjame sola!- lloraba mientras lo empujaba fuera del cuarto. – ¡No te necesito!- azoté la puerta en su cara.

Eso era lo último que necesitaba que alguien me digiera que mis sentimientos no eran importantes… Escuché tocar la puerta…

-¡Te dije que te fueras!- grite.

-Soy yo cariño- dijo mi mamá –ábreme por favor. Me levante para abrir la puerta, cuando lo hice pude ver la preocupación de ella. –Puedo pasar- preguntó y asentí.

Ambas nos acostamos en la cama… me abracé a ella y ambas comenzamos a llorar.

-Ya tranquila cariño estoy aquí- me decía mientras me acariciaba el cabello.- ¿Quieres que le llame a Katherine o Ángela para que puedas hablar con ellas?-.

-¡No!- la miro –yo quiero hablar contigo… ¿tú no?-.

-Claro cariño, pero digo yo no soy muy buena para estas cosas- dijo triste.

-¡Oh mamá! Por favor lo único que necesito es que mi madre me abrase y que me diga que está conmigo- me vuelvo a abrazar de ella.

-En eso si soy buena- sonrió y yo igual.

-Mamá es tonto lo que siento muy tonto…-.

-No cariño… si algo he aprendido desde hace mucho tiempo es que los sentimientos no son tontos-.

-Pero entonces porque Parker se burló de ellos-.

-No digo que lo que hizo fue lo correcto, la verdad es que me siento muy decepcionada de él… jamás pensé que hiciera lo anterior, pero él está pasando por una culminación de un noviazgo de diez años cariño… y tu abres esa "herida"- hace comillas y yo reí pocas veces hablaba así –claro metafóricamente… porque cuando una herida se cicatriza es muy poco probable que vuelva a…-.

-Ya entendí mamá- interrumpí.

-Bueno ya que mi concepto fue entendible... - volví a reír mi madre nunca cambiaría –solo quiero que estés en las dos partes del debate cariño, tu hermano esta triste por su situación y ahora por la tuya…pero en todo esto hay algo en lo que no tengo ninguna duda- alzó mi barbilla.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Que te ama… te ama y por eso siente esa culpa, él es como tu padre cariño, se preocupa por los demás antes que por él mismo-.

-Y… ¿qué hago?-.

-Haz lo que la vida me enseño…-.

-¿Qué?- dije curiosa.

-Lucha por lo que quiere, no importando lo que los demás piensen o no de ti, lo que opinen o digan. Olvida todo eso y sigue adelante. Tú sientes algo por Michael, sean hormonas o no, sustancias químicas o no, lo sientes y eso ni tu puedes cambiarlo porque si hay algo que he razonado es que si pasas página volverás a sentir lo mismo, sea con la persona que sea. En conclusión nunca tiene fin y por este conocimiento es que ni Parker, tu padre o yo podremos jamás negarte a sentir lo que sientes ni por Michael ni por ningún otro hombre que se te presente a lo largo de tu vida- concluyó.

Me miró por un par de minutos pensando si era correcta su respuesta y la verdad no podía ser mejor y solo pude decir:

-Para ser una científica racional, empírica y atea, esto de dar explicaciones sentimentales se le da muy bien Dra. Brennan- dije sonriéndole.

-Hahahaha le agradezco el cumplido señorita Booth ahora levántese de la cama, vaya a limpiarse la cara, baje a desayunar un poco y luego ve a hablar con Parker- dijo con un alto ante un reclamo no hecho de mi parte –ya no le hables de Claire esta triste por eso, solo deja que te aconseje y asiente, si te sirve acompáñalo con tus próximas acciones sino guárdatelo para ti.- aclara de frente –Él es como tu padre, como ya te dije, y a ambos les encanta saber que tienen todo bajo control son machos-alfa en conclusión– ríe y le acompañé –por lo tanto dales la razón en todo. Si lo que dicen es incorrecto, calla porque herirás su sentimientos –terminó a punto de salir.

-Lo digo y lo retengo Dra. Brennan tiene muy escondido para todos ese razonamiento sentimental- sonrío y ella igual, me acerqué a ella –pero me gusta que solo los demuestres con nosotros mamá- la abracé –te amo-.

-Yo también te amo Christine- correspondió el gesto.-Ahora haz lo que digo o habrá alguien más enojado en esta casa- guiñó un ojo y salió.

* * *

Hice todo lo que mi madre me dijo estando fuera del cuarto de Parker, ahora de visitas desde que se mudó, toqué y escuche un: "pase" de detrás, giré el pomo.

-Ojala todo salga bien- susurré.

Abrí la puerta y encontré su figura de espaldas a esta, sentado en la cama sosteniendo por lo que podía ver la vieja guitarra de mi abuelo Max.

-Puedo entrar Parker-.

-Si pasa Christine- dijo con una frialdad y sin voltearme a ver.

Derrame una lágrima, sabía que esto me lo busqué yo sola.

-Solo veía a despedirme-.

-Que te vaya bien- contestó aún sin mirar y fingiendo afinar las cuerdas.

-Gracias- contesté sabiendo que ese era el fin de la conversación pero recordé algo –Claire está a punto de tomar el vuelo de las 11:30 a Holanda, si conduces rápido aún puede alcanzarla en la aduana. Salúdala de mi parte- cerré la puerta detrás de mí y avancé al cuarto de mi hermana

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Ru.

-Bien ¿Qué?- insegura dije.

-¿Funciono?- explicó fue cuando entendí a qué se refería. En eso escuchamos una puerta azotándose y un fulminante Parker bajando las escaleras con la chaqueta en la mano. Ambas escuchamos lo que le contesto a papá.

-¿A dónde vas Parker?-.

-Al aeropuerto papá- terminó con otro azote en una puerta. Todos los chicos voltearon a arriba cuestionándonos lo ocurrido.

-Guao funciono- sonrió.

-Si mamá funciono- secundó Ru.

-¿Qué funcionó?- inseguro preguntó.

-Ya te digo Booth- respondió ella –Chris cariño teléfono de Katherine- dijo.

-Genial- pensé… esto era lo único que me faltaba… a Kathy preguntándome todo lo que pasó anoche. La verdad es que tardó más de que creí, especulaba que llamara en la noche para saber todos los detalles pero cuando no fue así deliberé que me había dado espacio para tomar todo lo más rápido y sencillo posible. Entré a mi cuarto tomando el teléfono y me tumbé a la cama. Oprimí el icono verde pero mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando no escuché la voz de una adolecente vuelta loca… mucho menos de una mujer.

-Hola Christine-.

-¿Michael?- dije sorprendida.

-Perdón por llamarte pero tenemos que hablar…- hizo una pausa - a solas- esto último muy serio y al parecer feliz.

Yo no podía emitir ninguna palabra, estaba realmente sorprendida por su llamada. No entendía como había tenido el valor para marcarme a la casa con mi papá presente, pero lo que menos entendía era si mi mamá realmente había escuchado la petición de Kathy o la de Michael. A pesar de todo eso estaba feliz de que él me marcara.

-¿Christine estas ahí?- preocupado.

-¡Si, si!- grité de más percatándome después.

-Si ya me di cuenta- sonrió –entonces podemos- volvió a preguntar. Tal vez me arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer después pero corrí el riesgo.

-No lo sé Michael- le dije con una voz triste pero una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –mi papá esta como cuervo observándome, los chicos tampoco se me despegan están como guardias en mi puerta y Parker vigila la calle como halcón- mentí queriendo saber cuál sería su respuesta.

-Oh- pude detectar su decepción –y…-.

-Y ¿qué?- pregunté curiosa.

-No te puedes escapar esta tarde como a las 8:30-.

-¿Por qué a esa hora?- más curiosa cuestioné.

-Ya solo dime si puedes-.

* * *

-¿Qué, qué? Como se atreve a sugerirle a mi hija que se escape-.

-Booth deja de gritar o nos descubrirá- dice mientras cubre el teléfono con la mano.

-Pero…-.

-Pero nada y pobre de ti que no le des permiso- amenaza.

-¿Y qué pasa si no le doy permiso eh?- corresponde.

-Entonces te quedas sin postre por dos semanas y yo llevaré a Christine, te guste o no- concluye.

-¿¡Qué, dos semanas!?- preocupado.

-Si dos semanas- confirma.

-De acuerdo pero la quiero aquí a las 9:00 en punto-.

-¡Booth!-.

-¡Esta bien a las 10:00 y ni un minuto más!- cruza los brazos enojado.

-Gracias- dando un beso premia.

-Debe estar delicioso ese postre para que papá acepte- dice Hank.

-Sin duda, ¿crees que nos darán un poco?- cuestiona Zack.

-Ojala-.

-Hahahaha ustedes sí que son niños- ríe.

-¿Por qué dices?- pregunta el mayor

-Porque solo hay un postre al que papá nunca estaría dispuesto a renunciar ni por una sola noche- afirma Ruth.

-¿Cuál?- esta vez el segundo.

-En serio, no se les ocurre nada- graciosa dice mientras gira los ojos.

-¡Oh!- responden ambos.

* * *

-De acuerdo pediré permiso pero no aseguro nada- acepté.

-Bien, te veo en el jardín del centro a esa hora-.

-Perfecto, nos vemos ahí. Adiós- me despedí ilusionada.

-Te espero, hasta esta noche Chris- colgó.

Tomé una almohada para cubrirme con ella y poder gritar con toda la fuerza que pudiera. De repente mi puerta de abrió mostrando a una chica de doce años feliz acercándose a mi saltando igual o más feliz que yo, no definitivamente yo era más feliz.

-¡Ah! Chris- sonrío.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé!- exclamé saltando.

-¡Saldrás con Michael! ¡Saldrás con Michael! ¡Saldrás con Michael! ¡Saldrás con Michael!- gritó.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Ah!-.

-Pero… -se detuvo- ¿qué te pondrás?- preocupada me dijo.

-Creo que yo tengo la solución a eso- ambas nos sorprendimos al ver a mi papá en la puerta recargado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Papa!- contestamos.

-Gou, gou tranquilas- acercándose al closet tardo un par de segundos hasta que descolgó ese vestido –no soy muy conocedor de estas cosas, claro en las mujeres, pero creo que este es perfecto- dijo poniendo el vestido cubierto por el protector sobre la cama.

-Ruth cariño puedes venir un momento por favor- gritó mamá desde abajo.

-Bueno ahora regreso- contestó ella y salió.

-Pero papá…- reproché.

-Nada de peros- dijo seriamente.

-Este vestido es para ocasiones especiales papá…-.

-Exacto y… ¿esta es una ocasión especial no?- sonrío.

-¡Oh papá!- sonreí sentándome en la cama.

-Cariño no importa lo que yo diga, tú un día, lo que quiera o no, tú buscarás tu camino, buscarás a alguien con quien formar una familia y no te podré evitar eso porque es algo normal, algo que yo hice. Pero si lo seguiré diciendo hasta que cumplas 28 entendiste- sonrío seriamente pero relajado.

-Si papá te prometo que no me casaré hasta los 28 años- coloqué la mano en mi corazón.

-Bien me quedo tranquilo- reí más.

-En fin, solo diviértete esta noche. Disfruta de lo que tiene preparado para ti, no tienes idea de lo que un chico enamorado hace por su primer amor. Hace circo, maroma y teatro por conseguir la cita de sus sueños, sin embargo unos fracasan. No digo que ese sea tu caso, él te conoce lo suficiente e incluso tal vez más que nosotros, por tanto sabe que te gusta, lo que no, etc. Así que sin duda te puedo asegurar que será un lugar maravilloso, hermoso y fantástico con la más exquisita comida, pero eso no importa al final porque te puede llevar a un basurero no obstante lo único que te importa en ese momento es que esa persona que quieres está contigo eso es lo único que vale al final, no por tanto avísame si ese niñito se pasa eh- me dijo seriamente.

-Hahahaha lo prometo papá y gracias- respondí sinceramente.

-Ahora antes de que se vaya señorita vaya a lavar los platos usted dejara de ser cenicienta hasta las ocho- sonrió más.

-Hahahaha entendido hada madrina- dije con una reverencia.

-Oh eres muy mala venga acá- me abrazo por la cintura tirándome a la cama.

-¡No papá no!- grité mientras me hacía cosquillas.

-Ahora si quien es el hada madrina eh…- aumentando la presión.

-¡Tu no papá, por favor, ya no aguanto!- dije mientras él terminaba.

-Bien ya quedo aclaro el punto de género- respondió respirando más rápido –dios ya estoy viejo para estas cosas- comentó triste.

-¡Oh vamos papá!- dije mientras me acercaba a él en cuclillas sobre la cama –tu eres muy joven aún, haces muchas cosas que otros hombre no hacen a tu edad- expliqué.

-¿Así como cuáles?- sonrió abrazándome.

-Mmmmm cuidar a cuatro adolescentes, un adulto que se comporta como adolecente- el movió la cabeza asintiendo -dos perros, veinte peces, dos hámster's, una culebra… –él me interrumpió.

-La cual odio por lo que me hizo hace seis meses- enojado.

-Hahahaha ya… creo que todo el vecindario lo recuerda- comenté riendo.

-¿Quieres que la hada madrina vuelva?- amenazó acercándose a mí.

-¡No, no!- levanté la manos y él se alejó.

-Bien, tienes razón aún soy joven y mientras tu madre además de todos ustedes me sigan amando yo me sentiré igual-.

-Mmmmm entonces te amo mucho, mucho, mucho- dije mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.

-A si…- contestó mientras me abrazaba a él.

-Si mucho, mucho, mucho. Te amo mucho papá, de aquí hasta el infinito y mil vueltas más-.

-Yo también te amo princesa hermosa, mi vida- dijo con un beso cada palabra –mi preciosura, mi pequeña grande estribo- concluyó con un beso de mayor duración.

-Hahaha gracias papá yo también te amo-.

-Bien ahora señorita haga lo que le dije y después suba par a vestirse la llevaré al castillo para el baile, la calabaza se convertirá en camioneta hasta las 8:20 así que haga su plan- terminó.

-Hahaha entendido señor- me levanté y lo abrace más –lo amo mucho más de lo usted cree-.

-Al igual que yo señorita ahora no me va hacer cambiar de decisión ande a limpiar la casa con sus hermanos vamos, vamos- dijo aplaudiendo acompañándome fuera de la habitación.

* * *

Las horas pasaron volando para todos; hacía mucho tiempo que no pasábamos toda una tarde platicando mientras hacíamos las tareas de la casa. Mis padres parecían muy tranquilos, no sabía si mi madre había chantajeado a papá para que me dejara ir al parque o él lo había aceptado; pero haya sido como sea yo estaba feliz por poder ir, estaba tan ilusionada por saber lo que había preparado para mí. Cuando dieron las ocho pareció que mi cansancio se evaporo por completo, subí con discreción a mi cuarto, me metí a bañar, salí y Ru estaba en la cama junto con mamá.

-Lista- dijo mi hermana.

-Lista- contesté.

-Muy bien cariño, aquí está el vestido cámbiate para saber si se le necesita hacer algún arreglo adelgazaste desde que estuvimos en París- dijo mientras me extendía el vestido.

-De acuerdo mamá- respondí mientras volvía al baño.

No se necesitaron muchos arreglos más que colocar un par de pinzan en la parte de la cintura, pues me quedaba suelto de aquella parte, mamá no tardo más de cinco minutos en hacerlas. Cuando finalmente estuvo listo, ambas me ayudaron a elegir un par de zapatillas cómodas que había sido de mi madre.

-Guao te ves hermosa cariño- comentó.

-Si Chris te ves muy bien, dejarás a Michael con la boca abierta y tragando cada segundo- dijo feliz y divertida.

-Gracias Ru- contesté riendo.

-Bien cariño será mejor que bajemos-.

-No mamá quiero hacerlo hasta que sea la hora-.

-No te preocupes por los chicos Chris-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Dónde están?-.

-Se fueron al cine cariño, más bien los forcé a que fueran y no te abrumaran diciéndote cada cosa que debes hacer-.

-Gracias mamá-.

-Bien faltan quince minutos, mejor saco la camioneta de tu padre-.

-Hahahaha y ¿cómo convenciste a papá de que me llevaras tú?-.

-Cariño tengo formas de convencer a tu padre que te enseñare cuando tú también elijas a tu pareja-.

-Hahahaha gracias mamá- dije cuando ella salió de la casa.

-Divierte mucho Chris y recuerda cada detalle para que me lo cuentes después- me guiñó un ojo.

-Hahahaha claro, no lo dudes ni por un segundo- la abrasé.

-te espero esta noche en tu cuarto-.

-Bien te veré allí- me despedí de ella caminando a la puerta.

-Chris…- me detuvo.

-¿Si?-.

-Disfrútalo- dijo sinceramente y con algo de picardía.

-Dalo por hecho- salí por la puerta dejando a mi hermana en la sala.

* * *

-Por favor hijo por lo que más quieras regresa a Christine a su casa con una sonrisa pero no tan grande o te quedaras sin padre- dice.

-Oh Hodgins no lo asustes más de lo que ya está- reclama.

-Cuidadito y mi amiga me dice que le hiciste algo malo eh- amenaza.

-Ya Kath por favor no me atormentes más, suficiente nervios tengo- nervioso contesta.

-Olvida todo lo que ellos dicen hijo, tú diviértete, diviértela a ella. Disfruten esta velada- animándolo dice.

-Gracias mamá, ¿tú pasarás por mí después a la casa de Chris?-.

-Sí, pero por fuera si Booth te ve cerca no sé qué te haría además quiero a mi hijo sano y salvo- sonrío.

-Gracias mamá, de no ser por ti no hubiera tenido el valor de llamar a Christine y mucho menos invitarla a cenar- agradecido.

-De nada hijo para eso estoy yo aquí- sujetando su mano dice.

-¿Crees que el gustará la sorpresa que le tengo?- comenta esperanzado.

-Oh hijo estoy segura que le fascinará, yo jamás hubiera pensado que un chico me llevará a un sito tan especial para mí. Pero tu padre lo hizo y por eso estoy con él ahora además claro de otras cosas- sonríe.

-Gracias por darme tanto valor mamá- finaliza.

* * *

En el camino mi mamá no dejaba de darme ánimos y esperanzas, veía que ella también estaba nerviosa. Di gracias que ella fuera la que me llevara y no papá sin duda él estaría mucho más nervioso que yo, tanto que no vacilé al pensar que él golpearía a Michael en el minuto que lo viera. Finalmente llegamos era una noche calurosa así que varias parejas salían a tomar un paseo a la luz de la luna, la cual al parecer era cómplice de esos amores al igual que el mío porque la veía resplandeciente o tal vez solo era mi nerviosismo ante la próxima situación que se avecinaba. Ya eran las 8:29 faltaba un minuto y no veía a Michael en ningún lado. Miles de pensamientos se acumularon en mi mente: _"tal vez no venga; me dejo plantada; se está vengando por lo que yo le hice; solo fue una broma; el no siente nada por mi"_

* * *

Me encuentro nerviosa, creo que estoy sudando como loca. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa en mi vida…

Y cuando el reloj del parque marca las 8:30 una venda es colocada en mis ojos. Me asusto pero inmediatamente siento unas manos en los hombros.

-Tranquila Chris soy yo, vamos tengo una sorpresa para ti- dice mientras me encamina. –Por cierto te ves absolutamente hermosa- completó y solo sentí el calor en mis mejillas seguido de un beso en ellas –y mucho más cuando te sonrojas-.

No cabía de felicidad en ese momento, entonces supe que lo que mis padres me había dicho era cierto: no podría olvidar este momento por nada del mundo; y nunca nada podría superar lo que sentía ahora por algo del futuro. Entonces hacia lo que todos me dijeron disfrutar, vivir y recodar cada detalle de esta noche.

Con forma avanzábamos el pasto se convertía en piedra y finalmente concreto. Escuche una puerta abrirse asimismo una mano para poder subir al auto.

-Con cuidado- me dice. El subió después y me abrazó, no me negué ni un solo segundo. Me encantaba cuando lo hacíamos como juego mucho más hora como algo más que un juego.

-Pensé que cenaríamos en el parque- digo finalmente rompiendo el silencio del auto.

-No ese solo el lugar intermedio para que no fueras a la sorpresa- explica abrazándome más.

-Entonces ¿A dónde vamos?-.

-Ya te dije es una sorpresa pero si no puedes esperar trata de adivinar a donde vamos-.

-Mmmmm a un lujoso restaurante- pregunto sintiendo al instante la culminación de su abrazo.

-No ¿querías que te llevara ahí?- pregunta inseguro y con algo de desilusión creo por haber fallado de lugar.

-No- digo extendiendo la palabra sonriendo, tratando de encontrarlo pues aún tengo la venda. Cuando finalmente logro sentirlo tomo su rostro y lo beso en la mejilla. –Quiero que me lleves a donde tú quieras- contesté. Pude apreciar su sonrisa en mis manos e inmediatamente sus brazos en los míos.

-Bien entonces espero que tengas hambre-.

-La tengo gracias- respondí –por cierto tú también te ves muy lindo cuando te sonrojas- agregué percibiendo una risa sonora y un abrazo mayor.

* * *

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos más de conducción tratando de aplicar los conocimientos que mi papá me enseño por seguridad pero no daban resultado ya que la velocidad era media y podía saber que calles eran sin embargo, cuando creía saber dónde estábamos el sonido no era de ese lugar. Confundida decido renunciar a averiguar donde era ese lugar especial que el chico a mi lado había preparado solamente para mí. Definitivamente el auto se detuvo, mis brazos sintieron el frío después del calor que él me propiciaba con su abrazo. Me recorrí hacia la puerta y el me toma la mano para poder levantarme, cierra la puerta para después tomarme de la cintura mientras caminamos. Indicándome el número de escalones para poder entrar al lugar, logro tocar una puerta amplia; mi duda crece considerablemente. Creo que nunca he estado este lugar y me emociona al saber que este lugar siempre será el de mi primera cita.

-Bien casi llegamos- me dice para tranquilizarme pero solo logra asentar más nervios en mí.

-Hay más escalones- pregunto.

-No, ya los hemos pasado todos. A partir de aquí es suelo firme total- asegura.

Caminamos un par de minutos más cuando definitivamente nos detenemos.

-Llegamos- dice un poco nervioso –espero que te guste- termina mientras me libera de la venda.

Yo aún no puedo abrir los ojos estoy tan nerviosa que no puedo hacerlo.

-Vamos ábrelos- animándome.

Parpadeo un poco y lo que veo delante de mi es increíble. Una mesa justo en el centro de la oscuridad, con un par de luces que desde el suelo la iluminan tenuemente cambiando de color de blancas a azules pero logrando ver todo lo que hay sobre la mesa, dos sillas colocadas una al lado de otra. El mantel de la mesa es blanco con bordes azules mientras que todos los cubiertos, platos y las velas son de color verde-azul, estas últimas colocadas en un par de delfines totalmente azul claro. Un pequeño carrito donde sospecho se encuentra toda comida que cenaremos. Jamás podría imaginarme tal escenario era totalmente hermoso, romántico, maravilloso…

-¿Te gusta?- pregunta asustado por mi respuesta. Volteo a donde él y lo miro. No lo había visto hasta ahora, llevaba un muy elegante traje gris pero sin corbata y con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados. Veo la inseguridad en su mirada y solo puedo sonreír para tranquilizarlo, lográndolo.

-Toda mi vida llevo imaginando como sería mi primera cita, he creado lugares, guiones y momentos románticos, maravillosos e increíbles pero jamás en mi vida me hubiera vislumbrado un lugar como este, acompañado de esta manera- me acerco a él notando su respiración rápida por sus nervios… al menos son compartidos –tu Michael has cambiado mis expectativas a un nivel que no te imaginas, esto para mi es lo más bello, increíble, maravilloso, fantástico y miles de adjetivos más que solo lo había podido imaginar en un sueño- digo mientras la palabras salen de mi boca solas.

-Para mí también es un sueño… el estar aquí contigo, solos, poder compartir una cena contigo sin ser primos, hermanos, nada más que un chico que esta perdidamente enamorado de una chica hermosa- me dice acercándose más.

-Estás enamorado de mí- digo más que una pregunta como una afirmación.

-Sí y ¿tu?- pregunta.

-¿Yo qué?- digo a centímetros de él.

-Estas enamorada de mí-.

-Mmmmm….- finjo pensar –porque no lo averiguas tú mismo- digo mientras corto la distancia entre nosotros.

La descarga de electricidad que siento cuando él me besa es indescriptible. Me viaja por todo el cuerpo, anidándose en mi estómago. Pero cuando creo que la sensación no puede ser mayor él me corrige al instante. Me pide permiso para entrar a mi boca y gustosa acepto. Ahora entiendo él porque mis padres siempre lo hace es tan increíble y más cuando sientes algo por esa persona de la que recibes el gesto.

-Guao- dice mientras se separa de mí y sonríe –sí que lo estas- comenta mientras me vuelve a abrazar por la espalda.

-No tienes idea de cuánto- digo mientras me vuelve a besar.

-Mmmmm… comienzo a saberlo-.

-No quiero ser pesimista pero tengo hambre- digo.

-Si también tengo hambre por aquí señorita- dice mientras me toma de la mano encaminándome.

-Gracias- respondo mientras me acomoda la silla.

-Por nada-.

* * *

La cena avanza poco a poco, voy descubriendo todo lo que preparó parta mí. De entrada eligió una ensalada de lechuga con aderezo la cual quería pedir doble pero estaba más curiosa con el plato fuerte, y cuando lo sirvió mi olfato no pudo olvidar esa comida… espárragos asados a la vinagreta, milanesa con arroz pre-cosido y sopa de elote…

-Oh dios es mi favorito- digo sorprendida.

-Lo sé por eso lo hice- comenta orgulloso.

-¿Tú lo preparaste?-.

-Si- contesta con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto feliz.

-Porque solo cocino cuando estoy feliz y cuando pienso en ti lo soy por eso- explica feliz.

-Creo que me provocaras un acaloramiento extremo- digo riendo.

-Eso planeo- me guiña un ojo. El plato se consume rápidamente ambos creo que con los nervios perdimos muchas calorías y por lo tanto nuestro apetito entró. El postre por fin llega.

-Helado de chocolate- grito feliz.

-Si espero que te guste, no tuve tiempo para hacerlo correctamente por el tiempo pero mi padre me ayudo a acelerarlo- comenta.

-¿Tu lo preparaste?- digo más sorprendida.

-Sí, mi mamá me enseñó pero el tradicional tarda un día así que no tiene un poco de sabor me disculpo-.

-No tienes que hacerlo esta delicioso- digo sinceramente.

-Me alegro que te guste-.

-Ya que sabes hacerlo deberías enseñarme a hacerlo- digo.

-Mmmmm receta familiar- dice sonriendo.

-Oh…- digo decepciona con algo de picardía –yo te iba a decir cómo hacer el pay de manzana con frutos rojos pero…- triste digo.

-¿En serio?- responde sorprendido.

-Si…- hago una pausa –pero ahora que lo pienso creo que no esa también es receta familiar así que…- termino.

-Eres muy mala, hagamos un trato- se inclina hacia mí.

-¿Cuál?- respondo el gesto.

-Yo haré helado cuando tú me pidas y tú harás el pay cuando yo te pida… ¿trato?- dice extendiendo una mano.

-Trato- respondo.

-Ahora me permite esta pieza señorita- me dice poniéndose de pie alargándome su mano.

-Por supuesto- digo.

Él saca del traje un pequeño control remoto aumentando el volumen de una bocina, cuando escucho los primeros acordes me sorprendo.

-Es mi canción favorita en español- digo feliz.

-Lo sé- me responde sonriendo y hace una reverencia la cual contesto gustosamente. Me toma de la cintura y yo del hombro mientras ambos nos tomamos la otra mano. Los primeros versos se escuchan:

_Me puedo imaginar pero no sé cómo se siente  
Que el mundo se detenga cuando acaricia mi piel  
Que las manos del reloj no giren si no está presente  
Dicen que es tan suave, dulce y fluye como miel_

_¿Cuánto tiempo tardara?_  
_¿O no es para todos? ¿Por qué de mí se esconderá?_  
_¿Dónde está?_  
_Quiero amar y sin pensar entregarlo todo_  
_Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar con el de alguien especial_  
_Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar._

_No quiero imaginar, quiero saber cómo se siente  
Que un beso me desnude el alma y me hormigueen los pies  
Sus brazos ser mi abrigo en los fríos de diciembre  
Y en los días de verano juntos ver el sol nacer_

_¿Cuánto tiempo tardara?_  
_¿O no es para todos? ¿Por qué de mí se esconderá?_  
_¿Dónde está?_  
_Quiero amar y sin pensar entregarlo todo_  
_Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar con el de alguien especial_  
_Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar_

Y justo en ese momento de solamente la sinfonía, él se detuvo y sorprendida yo también.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte asustada.

-Creo que es momento de tu sorpresa- dice sonriendo.

-¿Cuál sorpresa?- digo dudosa -¿esta no era mi sorpresa?-.

-No- hace una pausa –esta es tu sorpresa –dando un par del palmadas la luz aparece el recinto.

Solo puedo abrir la boca por el lugar donde nos encontramos, la luz azul se adueña de todo el salón. Los vidrios dejan ver el agua que produce el color en el sitio, se pueden ver las plantas moviéndose al ritmo de las ondas y en ellas cientos de peces nadando, los corales de los que salen y se esconden los peces más pequeños.

-Te gusta- afirma.

-Yo…- no puedo articular palabra con este escenario y en ese momento aparece un delfín por delante de mí con su pequeña cría siguiéndola, cabalgando en las pequeñas olas que crean.

-Creo que te están saludando- dijo sonriendo.

-Oh dios Michael…- por fin digo derramando un lagrima mientras los delfines se alejan.

-¿Te gusto?-.

-¡Claro que me gusto!- digo llorando más.

-Me alegra que si- terminó abrazándome por detrás.

_Quiero amar y sin pensar entregarlo todo  
Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar con el de alguien especial  
Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar  
Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar  
Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar, me quiero enamorar_

-Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias- le digo mientras me volteo a él.

-Me alegra que te gustara todo- respondió.

-¿Cómo no me iba a gustar? Todo fue fantástico- contesté mientras vuelvo a llorar.

-Ya pero no me gusta verte llorar tus ojos son hermosos tan que nunca deben ser acompañados por lágrimas y mucho menos lograr que se hinchen- me dice mientras me limpia con los pulgares.

-No lloro por tristeza sino por lo feliz que me siento- respondo.

-Entonces la felicidad es compartida porque yo ahora me siento el chico más feliz del mundo- comentó abrazándome por la cintura atrayéndome hacia él.

-Y yo igual- digo para concluir esta conversación y volver a besarlo…

* * *

.

.

.

.

-¿Tan mala fue?- pregunta.

-¡No! Fue, es y será la mejor cita de mi vida- respondo tiernamente.

-¿En serio?- vuelve a preguntar sorprendido.

-¡Si en serio!- digo feliz.

-¿Incluso mejor que la de compromiso?-.

-Mmmmm esa es la segunda- contesto.

-Ya…- dice pensativo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es tu favorita?- pregunto.

Se voltea hacia mí –sin duda nuestra primera cita, es decir, cuando te pedí matrimonio fue muy importante pero…-dice.

-Sin la primera esa no sería la misma- completo.

-Exacto y sin la cual no te tendría aquí conmigo- dice abrazándome todo lo más posible.

-Mmmmm más bien mi padre no te dejaría tenerme aquí y mucho menos en mi estado- rio.

-Sin duda, dios mío aún recuerdo cuando les dijimos de tu embarazo, me moría de miedo- dice tomándose el cabello.

-Hahahaha yo temía que en cualquier momento papá sacara el arma y te dispara cual muñeco de prueba- mi risa aumenta.

-Yo también…- dice miedoso al recordarlo creo.

-Pero eso ya pasó- lo tranquilizo.

-Tienes razón- me mira y besa –ahora estas a unas semanas de que des a luz y de que conozcamos a nuestro hijo- termina acariciando mi vientre – ¡guao está pateando!- feliz grita.

-Creo que esta igual de desesperado por salir al igual que nosotros- comento acariciándolo para calmarlo.

-Sin duda- dice mientras se queda pensativo.

-¿En qué piensas Michael?- cuestiono.

-Mmmmm ¿qué crees que haya pasado con Matt?- pregunta curioso.

-¿Por qué dices?- respondo curiosa.

-Lo que pasa es que quiero golpearlo- me dice naturalmente.

-¿Por qué?- rio.

-Porque fue el primero que beso a mi esposa- comenta enojado.

-Hahahaha ¡Oh Michael por favor!- rio más ante el recuerdo.

-¿Qué?- curioso.

-Tú fuiste el que me dio mi primer beso no él- le digo feliz.

-¿Qué? Pero lo que él dijo en el vestidor…- dice pensativo.

-Solo era parte del plan- le digo naturalmente mientras me acomodo de nuevo para dormir.

-¿Cuál plan?- pregunta dudoso.

-El de vengarme por acusarme con mi papá- digo finalizando la conversación.

-¿Qué, qué?- me dice sorprendido.

-Buena noche Michael, te amo- le digo.

Siento su sonrisa cuando se abraza por detrás colocando una mano protectoramente en mi vientre.

-Buena noche, descansa- desciende a mi barriga – a ti también bebé, te amo- dice dando un beso- y yo también te amo Christine-.

* * *

Y bueno aquí está el final de esta historia, espero que haya valido la pena tanta espera. Como prometí terminé el fic el último día del año si, pero lo termine este año jajajaja.

Gracias de verdad a:

Anto Bones 16, Bonezita Emily, YessiEv, Mimamamemimaa, Noelia, LoveBB, CherieCurie, Nati, Bones Everywhere, Bety, Anonybones, Deschanel Boreanaz, Shaksis, Lesly Azenet, Maddy-BB, Clara, Cota Frias, bxbever y Susan. Por supuesto a mi amiga Katherine Aguero Cernas e Ileanmarie Rivera por bromear siempre con que soy autora de fics por eso debo tener imaginación para hacer las cosas que ellas quieren.

Gracias a todas ustedes por ponerme en sus autoras favoritas y a esta historia también.

Tarde más de 7 meses escribiendo esta historia y su apoyo nunca ha faltado, así que de verdad muchas, muchas gracias…

Por cierto "Sueño" será actualizado el jueves 3 de Enero, "Reyes Magos" el sábado 5 en la noche y mañana 1 de Enero "Un año más" en conmemoración del Año Nuevo.

**Por eso quiero desearles…**

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Deseo que este 2013 esté lleno de bendiciones, salud, amistad, dinero, amor, felicidad y demás para ustedes…. **

**¡FELICIDADES!**


End file.
